


Demon Mine

by SekhmetRising



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekhmetRising/pseuds/SekhmetRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bound together by a twist of fate, Asami and Akihito are each other's salvation. But will Asami realize it in time to save his boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akihito wove in and out of the crowd, pleased he’d managed to outwit Yamada’s lackeys again. He snickered to himself quietly, savoring the joy of outsmarting yet another criminal. Really. It was becoming all too easy. By this time tomorrow, the pictures he’d snapped would be all over the prefecture, and another small piece of the man’s business would be in ruins. Life was fantastic! He hid around a corner, satisfied for the moment to watch the foot traffic pass and scan for others who might be after him. He pulled out an energy bar he kept on him for emergencies and pushed the small shiver of apprehension away that his stamina these days was draining away much too fast to be a coincidence.

It was a worry for another day.

He inhaled the bar, barely tasting the chocolate coating or agave syrup that sweetened it. He tossed the wrapper in a nearby trashcan, taking another glance in the direction from which he’d come and saw two men who were quite familiar. One was a giant, standing at least one full head above Akihito (if not more), and the other was a bit shorter (though not by much), with black-rimmed glasses. _Shit_ , he knew these guys by sight, and chances were, they were after him. He backed further into the alleyway, but was a heartbeat too late—the giant pointed at him and the two started walking much faster in his direction.

Akihito ran down the narrow path, hoping to put enough distance between he and his pursuers so he could disappear into the crowd. He knew they worked for a man by the name of Asami. He’d been able to get a few photos of this Asami’s illegal business deals but they’d never made it to publication, which made the photographer _very_ nervous. If the Asami _he_ knew was in Tokyo, _this_ man had enough power to be him. It was why Akihito did everything he could to avoid the territories that belonged to this man—if it was the same person, he would be hunting Akihito.

Determined to avoid the two guards, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He risked a glance back and almost stumbled when he saw them keeping up, if not _gaining_ on him. A burst of adrenaline sent him down another alley on his left, and through the single door at the end. The two men slowed, then stopped at the mouth of the second alley as the door clicked shut behind Akihito.

The gentleman in glasses dialed a number on his cell phone. “Asami-sama, we’ve got him cornered.”

It took little time for the imposing figure of Asami to meet up with his subordinates, and the trio made their way to the door. He pulled it open and in the partial shadows, the smaller figure of the young man swung around the corner (no doubt coming back down after finding the dead end) and stopped on the first landing when he saw the three yakuza. The kid squeaked and bolted back up the stairs. Asami smirked as he started up the metal stairs slowly, making sure the boy heard every echoing step he took.

On the roof, the photographer was at the farthest point from the stairs and was frantically looking over the rail. Asami was sure he was seeking a way to escape, but unless he suddenly sprouted wings, the older man knew he had the boy trapped. He took his time approaching, drawing out the anticipation he felt at having this untamed wildcat within his grasp. However, when the kid glanced at him over his shoulder, Asami felt the weight of the hazel eyes like a punch to his gut. The young man was obviously affected as well and did a double take when he saw Asami’s face, his own growing quite pale—this was the moment he’d been trying to avoid for years.

He turned toward Asami, unwilling to have his back to this most dangerous of men. Slowly, he moved his right hand to his left wrist where one of two Buddhist rosaries lay, and Asami followed his movement. It took many, many years of sweat and tears to learn how to remove it himself. He was still working on how to remove the one on his right wrist. The black beads slipped off his hand. With no more than a soft sigh, two rounded ears popped up in his hair and two thick snow leopard tails appeared, swishing in agitation behind Akihito. Black demon markings in the form of rosettes materialized up his neck, and Asami knew from experience, they flowed down the younger man’s slender body.

Asami’s eyes promised retribution if he dared move—Akihito could read him like a book from years of being in close contact with him. But he wasn’t going to give the bastard the upper hand. Never again. With a grace that could only be feline in nature, Akihito spun and launched himself off of the railing. Instead of dropping like a stone, he glided down and landed gently on the crowded street below, no one being able to see him until he put the rosary back on.

The young demon— _his_ young demon—glanced up at him once more, and Asami saw deep longing in the expression. He intentionally softened his gaze for the boy, wanting their reunion as much as Akihito seemed to. Asami could see tears shimmering on the young man’s cheeks just before the kid forced himself to look away. In seconds, he’d disappeared in the crowd.

“Kirishima.”

“Yes, sir?” Kirishima responded immediately.

“Find that boy,” Asami said, lighting a cigarette. “His name is Akihito.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

_968 A.D. In The Reign Of Emperor Reizei_

Kousetsuji, called The Snowfall Temple, lay butted against mountains on three sides with one side open to the vast expanse of forest. It housed over fifty Soto sect Buddhist monks, usually divided equally between human and demon, and another thirty or so trainees. A portion of the eighty beings who called the far northern temple home were dedicated to protecting it from the wild demons who frequented the wastes, and they were, mostly, enough to fend off attacks. However, when a high-level demon took notice of the monks in the middle of winter, they didn’t have the power to prevent the damage it wreaked, and the leadership finally broke down to hire mercenaries who specialized in fighting powerful demons.

The boards of the raised walk that buffered the temple creaked under the guards’ weight as they paced the length, watching the line of trees for movement. The large torches chased back some of the darkness, but the demon hunting mercenaries knew they had to remain aware at all times in order to not be taken by surprise; a demon of this caliber could decimate their ranks before a warning call could be issued.

Four sets of eyes scanned the horizon from a covered walkway connecting two of the structures. Two monks and two mercenaries kept watch side by side, speaking softly to each other, as snow began to fall.

“I thought the devastation this last time was going to do us in,” Zouka, the Chief Abbot of Kousetsuji, said.

“It was bad,” the demon monk standing next to him agreed. The snow-white set of robes was in direct contrast to the black filigree demon markings on his face.

“Do you need help rebuilding?” the mercenary captain asked, taking his eyes off the horizon.

Zouka considered the offer. He nodded slowly. “Maybe. The man power would be appreciated, Igawa-san.”

“Asami,” Igawa said, turning to his second-in-command, “do you have any objection to staying here with your troop for the remainder of winter?”

Igawa watched his young second’s mind work, considering the request at every angle: when the nineteen year old had some years under his belt, he’d be a force to be reckoned with. It was a day Igawa couldn’t wait to see.

“That should be fine,” Asami finally said. “It’ll give us a chance to recover from the last campaign.”

“Thank you both,” Zouka said, bowing deeply to each man.

Their conversation was cut short by a loud and terrible screech overhead, and Igawa and Asami were in motion before it dwindled. All of the mercenaries were in position or moving to position when the large shadow cast by the full moon soared over them. The white winged body of the demon crane was near silent as dipped close to the ground, and Igawa swore. It was one of the larger demons his mercs had ever encountered and would probably put up one hell of a fight. Both commanders began issuing orders, attempting to anticipate the crane’s flight path. Asami’s men had the arrow launcher aimed and a well-timed release had the oversized arrow pierce the bird, raining blood down on those men directly under it. Another horrible screech filled the air and the huge wings lifted the bleeding body over the treetops, out of sight.

“Get the dogs!” Asami called, following the blood trail through the knee-deep snow, determined to not let the demon get away.

The men with the dogs quickly caught up to Asami, almost being physically pulled along by the chest-high behemoths. Asami’s troop had been working with the dogs since they acquired them four campaigns back, after a hasty summons to a village the demons were plaguing. However, once Asami realized they were little more than animals fighting to survive, he trapped them instead of killing them. Igawa wasn’t sure of the decision until he saw that a small number of his mercenaries could control them—one of those few being Asami.

The rest of the troop followed as they began the process of trail breaking. Even though it was a little easier to walk, their progress through the snow-laden forest was grueling at best and took longer than Asami liked to catch up with the demon. He pulled his double-headed battle-axe from off his back and walked to the side of the dogs once they began baying and pulling against their handlers.

As they crested a hill, they found the crane on the ground still in its demon form and trying in vain to pull the arrow from its side. The splashes of blood against its white side and the shock of red feathers on its head was the only color in the vast sea of black and white, almost camouflaging it from the mercs. The dogs snarled and barked and pulled against the men until one managed to escape. It hurled itself at the crane, snapping its massive drooling jaws at the seemingly fragile neck. The pointed beak, two man lengths long, snatched the dog up and split the struggling demon in two with its razor sharp teeth, swallowing its hindquarters in one gulp. The glowing orange of the dog’s eyes faded into death as the front paws stopped moving. It turned to the men gathered just out of range and hissed, spitting blood and bits of fur at them.

As the crane tried to stand, Zouka and the demon monk joined them.

“You got it!” Zouka gasped, bending over to catch his breath.

“It can’t stand or move and will bleed out, even with its healing abilities” Asami said, pointing to the growing pool of red it sat in. “It’s a matter of—”

_“Papa!”_

The desperate cry alerted the crane to another meal relatively close by, and its spear-like beak shot unerringly into a den dug out in the trunk of a large tree.

“Could that be a child?” Asami asked the demon monk.

“We have two villages very close to the temple,” he replied. “So, unfortunately, yes. It could be a child.”

The second scream of pure terror spurred Asami into motion. He pointed to two of his men. “Akira, Yuji, throw the net over the crane’s head!”

His men leapt to obey, dragging the sutra-enchanted net as close as they dare, and with the skill of years working together, they managed to trap its head under the net on the ground. It struggled but the sutra held.

“Asami-sama,” Akira called, “it’s under, but the net isn’t going to hold for long.”

“It doesn’t need to,” he replied, kneeling at the entrance. The interior was black as pitch but Asami thought he might have caught the gleaming of torchlight in two small eyes.

“Come here, little one,” he said softly, holding out a hand into the darkness. “I’m not going to harm you.”

He felt a small leg brush by his hand, and he reached out, taking the limb in hand. The child whimpered, and Asami felt the leg shape shift in his hand, growing silky fur. Like a snake strike, the demon bit hard into the webbing between his thumb and index finger with a tiny growl, and Asami’s immediate thought was it would have been very cute if those sharp little teeth didn’t hurt so damned much. And then the rough little tongue licking the wound made the whole evening worth every bump and bruise: the demon was ingesting his blood. Human blood had the ability to bind a demon to the will of the one whose blood it consumed, no matter the quantity—something Igawa drilled into his men to be aware of.

The demon now belonged to him.

Asami wrapped one hand around the demon’s chest, being very gentle as he pulled the baby out of its hiding place and was surprised at what he saw. It was a baby cat demon, a nekomata, so young he didn’t yet have flames spewing from his paws or either tail, and he was the rare snow leopard breed. He pulled the cub against him and walked back to the group of men.

“What— _a nekomata_!” Zouka exclaimed. All of the men crowded around, trying to get a look.

“What are we going to do with it?” one of the mercenaries asked.

“ _He_ is mine,” Asami answered.

“He is?” Igawa asked with a smirk.

Asami looked directly at him. “Yes, he is. He took my blood.”

That surprised all of them, including Igawa.

“Okay. Let’s return to Kousetsuji and figure out what to do from here,” Igawa said.

“I apologize for interrupting,” Zouka said, bowing, “but I always bring rosaries with me, as a precaution. They’re a little big, but he should grow into them in time.”

Asami stroked the cub as he considered the offer. “Do they hurt?”

Zouka smiled. “Not at all. And if he’s old enough to talk, it will make communicating much easier.”

Asami nodded once, and Zouka adjusted the rosaries to fit a smaller wrist. He slipped one on the cub’s right wrist, and immediately the cub took the form of a humanoid boy with rounded ears, two tails and black rosettes on his neck and limbs. And when he placed the second rosary on the boy’s left wrist, the rest of his demon heritage disappeared, leaving what seemed to be a very young human boy—five or six years old at most—standing in the snow beside Asami.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound together by a twist of fate, Asami and Akihito are each other's salvation. But will Asami realize it in time to save his boy?

* * *

A futon was prepared in one of the smaller, less used common areas of Kousetsuji, and it opened to one of the external walkways by two sliding shouji. Asami lay with the young demon curled up tightly against his side, making soft baby noises and nursing in his sleep. He waited, unconsciously sifting through the silky brown hair as the remainder of night slipped away and the boy’s sire had yet to make an appearance. Asami knew it was only a matter of time until he met the demon face to face.

He grew restless waiting inside, so he pulled away from the child, tucking the layers of blanket around him, and stepped onto the external walkway where he was still able to see the sleeping bundle.

“Would you mind company while you wait?” Zouka asked, approaching from Asami’s left. When the younger man shook his head, Zouka leaned on the rail.

“Your youngling is going to be quite powerful when he gets older,” the abbot commented.

“Oh?” Asami said, giving the monk a sidelong glance. “How can you tell?”

“He looks human with the rosaries on. Markings show through on a less powerful demon because its spirit is too focused on the rosary to hide the markings.”

“How powerful will he be?”

Zouka wore a serious expression. “One of the most powerful I’ve seen in my lifetime. All of the demons I’ve worked with have had some heritage mark or other show through.” He shot the mercenary a half-smile. “Of course, it could be because he’s still a baby, but I doubt it. I do not envy you the raising of a demon child, my friend.”

Asami scowled and was about to respond when Zouka’s companion joined them.

“Zouka,” the demon monk gently chided, “leave the young man alone. Asami-san, raising a demon child is like raising any other child—they need to be taken care of, given love to flourish. If you need help, I would offer my services to you.”

Asami nodded his head in a short bow. “Thank you for your offer—“

“Yasunori,” the monk supplied.

“Yasunori-san. I might take you up on that offer, at least until I learn how to do it. My life thus far has been in the destruction of lesser demons. I am not prepared to take care of a child—human or demon—by myself yet.”

Yasunori gave him a thoughtful look. “You are wise for your age, Asami-san.”

The three fell into a companionable silence and listened to the snow falling. Asami’s eyes continually scanned the forest for evidence of the boy’s father, but the only thing marring the landscape were his soldiers keeping watch. As he was about to bid the monks a good evening, the child slid the shouji door open and would have thrown himself over the railing had Asami not caught him, lifting him into his arms. The boy didn’t struggle, but pointed to the forest, hazel eyes glittering with excitement.

 _“Papa,”_ he whispered as if it were a big secret.

Asami looked in the direction the boy pointed, and in the distance, blinking in and out between the conifers, he could see flickers of deep blue flame. He and Zouka exchanged a look, and instinctively he went for the katana at his side, only to abort the action at Yasunori’s frantic headshake.

They watched the ghostly flames draw closer until Asami lost sight of them. The air itself stopped moving and every hair on Asami’s body rose, signaling the approach of a deadly predator. Even Yasunori seemed somewhat distressed. A chinook wind picked up and Asami observed the little demon’s nose twitching, sampling it as the warmth blew over them. Not a moment later, the soft tinkling of bells floated over the encampment, drawing his men from their posts and some from slumber. At first, Asami wondered if he was hearing things, but the tintinnabulation grew louder as the flames winked back into existence a mere stone’s throw from the edge of the trees. He caught vague impressions in the torchlight of a tall creature, rippling fur and eyes the color of a glacier.

And then the demon stepped out from the trees. A massive male snow leopard materialized in front of Asami’s camp, and his men immediately looked to him for direction. He indicated that they were to hold their peace, and the demon started walking through the makeshift shelters, intent on Asami. As the large male walked, the perfectly formed ice crystals, frozen to the tips of the demon’s shaggy fur, knocked together in otherworldly harmony.

The demon stopped beneath the walkway Asami was on and leapt onto it, shape-shifting in his humanoid form before he landed. His fur became long white hair, crystals tipping nearly all the ends, and the black shakujou he carried added to the soft ethereal jingling. Black and grey rosettes crawled over his pale skin, and two thick tails swayed behind him, blue flame chasing their paths. He was at least a head and a half taller than Asami, but the mercenary didn’t back down when met with the demon’s unwavering gaze.

“How… _interesting_ ,” the demon began. “I come to destroy a human but find a demon’s heart beating in his chest.”

The little boy held his arms out to the demon, wanting to be held, and Asami passed him to the large male. As soon as he was in the demon’s arms, he squealed _‘Papa!’_ and hugged the thick neck.

“I am Kazemaru,” he continued and held the child close. “This is Akihito, my youngest son.”

“Asami Ryuichi,” the mercenary offered, bowing to Kazemaru. “This is Zouka and Yasunori.”

Asami felt Kazemaru’s aura engulf him, and he knew he was being judged by the powerful demon. And it ended almost as quickly as it began.

Kazemaru nodded slowly. “I think this might work.”

He gently kissed his son and carefully handed him back to Asami. With a simple wave of his hand, he held a sutra. Before Asami could pull away, Kazemaru touched the back of his right hand, sending a burning shock through his whole body, and he clenched his jaw, bearing it in silence. The sutra arced between Asami and Akihito, and Asami felt a soul bond form and solidify, deeper than even the blood bond.

“My son has chosen well,” Kazemaru said, stepping back and lowering his voice. “Take care of him. He has the heart of a human.”

The demon’s head cocked to the side ever so slightly, as if he were listening to something only he could hear, and at the same time, the little boy tightened his grip on Asami. A second set of chiming floated over the small group, but unlike Kazemaru’s, the sound was dissonant, a dozen small bells out of harmony with each other. It raised Asami’s hackles in defense, and he held Akihito closer, knowing without a doubt this new demon was a threat to the young child; Yasunori instinctively moved to partially block Akihito as well.

Another smaller snow leopard burst from the tree line, sending the mercs to the ground to get out of its way, and it also leapt onto the walkway while it shifted, revealing a male with features similar to Kazemaru. Whereas Kazemaru’s flames were a healing blue, the flames from the new male’s tails were a sickly yellow, and while he didn’t move past the taller demon, he did sneer at Yasunori.

“Why have you come, Yukimaru?” Kazemaru asked, glancing at him over his shoulder.

“You were taking too long, _brother_. Retrieve my nephew so we can leave this dung-infested temple.”

“Have your senses fled?” he asked, facing Yukimaru fully with a half-smile on his face. “Akihito is blood and soul bound. The agreement has been nullified.”

 _“What?”_ the newcomer spat. _“That can’t be!”_

Yukimaru’s aura raked over them, feeling out the fresh but very powerful bonds, and Asami knew Yasunori was shouldering much of the harsh probe. Asami felt the tiny body in his arms begin shivering in sheer terror, but it ended as quickly as Kazemaru’s investigation. A snarl curled around the smaller demon’s face, and without another word, he shifted once more as he jumped off the walkway, disappearing in the forest.

Kazemaru sighed heavily and looked at Asami.

“If it is acceptable with you, I will take care of the lesser demons around Kousetsuji in exchange for you raising my son here until he can take care of himself. I have no doubt you fight well. I just don’t trust my brother to fight with honor.”

Asami looked at Zouka.

“You and the child are more than welcome here, Asami-san,” Zouka said.

Asami nodded once at Kazemaru, and the warriors clasped forearms.

“We’ll stay.” 

* * *

_Present Day_

Not more than two hours after seeing Asami for the first time in nearly four hundred years and Akihito’s heart was still racing when he let himself think about the cold fire burning in those gold eyes. To be on the safe side—not that there really _was_ a ‘safe side’ when one was speaking of Asami—he took every twisted maze and narrow, darkened alley on the way back to his apartment, hoping beyond hope that it would throw the former mercenary off long enough for him to get out of Tokyo, if not Japan. He was stumbling from exhaustion by the time he slipped into the apartment complex and barricaded himself behind the door, knowing that if Asami discovered his bolt hole, the thin wood would give him no protection.

Akihito slid down the wall as his legs gave out to the overwhelming fatigue he was experiencing. It was disturbing to him, but not something he could dwell on at the moment. His phone. He needed his phone, his mind repeated until he forced his arm to move and retrieve it from the side pocket of his jeans. It slipped from weakened fingers and he swore. Bolstering himself, he grabbed at the black lifeline and managed to pick it up, but he had to catch his breath. He flipped it open, slowly dialed an out-of-country number he knew by heart, and with agonized movements, lifted it to his ear.

A man picked up on the fourth ring.

_“Aki?”_

“He found me,” Akihito said, unable to speak above a whisper.

The line was silent for several heartbeats.

_“Are you sure it’s him?”_

“I’m sure,” he said, his voice catching. “Fei, I’m scared.”

_“I know you are, Aki-kun, but I will be there tomorrow. Can you hang on until then?”_

“…try…” Akihito said, eyes closing as the evening caught up with him.

_“Akihito? Are you still there?”_

The phone slipped from his hand, snapping shut as he passed into a restless sleep filled with cold bodies and an ocean of blood. 

* * *

 

Asami took a deep drag off his cigarette and held the smoke in his lungs just a bit longer than usual. He finally released it in a sigh as he surveyed Tokyo from his office in a high-rise building he happened to own. The sun was just starting above the horizon and Kirishima had yet to report any findings on his boy. He tried to work but knowing the young man he’d been seeking for decades was so close, all thoughts of business flew out the window. He growled under his breath—the next time he had his little lover in hand, Akihito would _never_ be allowed out of sight again.

A knock at the door brought Asami out of his ponderings.

“Enter,” he called, knowing it was Kirishima by the sound of the knocking.

“Asami-sama, I found him.”

With a jolt of excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time, he grabbed his coat.

“Take me to him.”

* * *

 When next Akihito opened his eyes, morning sunlight was cascading in the window. He blinked, trying to clear the fog from his mind. He pocketed the phone before rolling onto his hands and knees. From where he was, the washroom seemed so far away, but he forced himself, inch by painful inch, to crawl into the room. He collapsed on the floor, panting from the exertion, and when he recovered, he proceeded to strip and drag himself into the shower.

He gasped as the cold water hit his body, pulling him out of his stupor temporarily, and he took advantage of it by cleaning himself off quickly. By the time he was dried off, he was worn out once more, and with his phone in hand, he crawled into his bedroom. He managed to get a pair of boxers on and drag his weary body into the bed before he succumbed to the overwhelming exhaustion.

Akihito started awake at a scratching at the door, and he could only lie helplessly as he heard it open. Then it shut. His heart began beat frantically as he sensed, more than heard, the approach of the intruder. He managed to growl as Asami entered his bedroom as if he owned the place, but could do little else.

So his eyes spit fire at the older man.

“Is this how you greet me after so many years?” Asami asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

Asami lifted him, cradled him against his chest. Akihito tried to fight, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. He didn’t even have the energy to remain angry and went limp against the larger man, one frustrated tear making its way down his face. With sunken eyes and a too thin body, Asami couldn’t stop the concern for the boy he held and gently stroked through the mop of brown hair. He pressed a kiss against Akihito’s forehead as he withdrew a pocketknife. Cradling his head in the crook of an arm, he cut open his wrist just enough for his blood to dribble out, and Akihito’s nostrils flared as he scented it, mouth watering. Asami knew when his demon went too long without his blood, it would take several small feedings to get Akihito feeling like himself again.

Groaning deeply in surrender and relief, he latched onto Asami’s wrist, the metallic flood an unexpected miracle. The boy curled against him and immediately fell asleep as soon as his body had enough to sustain and heal itself somewhat.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound together by a twist of fate, Asami and Akihito are each other's salvation. But will Asami realize it in time to save his boy?

 

* * *

Akihito tore through the fabric of his haunted dreams and started awake. For several panicked heartbeats, he couldn’t remember anything, but when Asami’s scent assaulted his sensitive nose, it all came back. He sat up quickly, getting dizzy in the process. He shut his eyes until it passed, then he held his breath to better hear movement in the apartment. Asami wasn’t there, so he relaxed somewhat, finally noticing he was moving without becoming tired immediately. He groaned, a bit disappointed that his baser instincts would take over when he really needed to retain control. But he couldn’t change the past and the displeasure soon became acceptance.

He inhaled, secretly enjoying his lover and owner’s scent that permeated the very air of the room. He was hard and considered taking care of it in the bastard’s bed. Akihito smirked to himself. Asami’s senses were just as keen as his own, and certainly the man would view it as a threat to his control. He sighed. Well, the thought was amusing, anyway. He tossed the covers away, noting that he was still wearing what he’d put on before going to bed, and stood. If Asami was going to leave him alone in his home, then Akihito was going to take it as permission given to explore and rediscover whom this stranger was.

He turned and gaped in amazement at the floor to ceiling windows and the view they offered of a nighttime Tokyo. He drew close but stopped when he felt the crackling of a protection sutra dancing over the fine hair of his body. If he took another step or two forward, he knew it would deliver a nasty little shock to him. It wouldn’t be to hurt, but to warn; in the thousand plus years of knowing Asami, the man hadn’t ever physically harmed him, but he’d rather not take the chance that something had changed.

Akihito moved away from the windows and, instead, focused his attention on the room itself. Very little adorned the walls and scant few surfaces—it was as austere as the man himself. Or, at least, how he remembered Asami the last time they’d seen each other. He knelt and opened the bottom drawer of the dresser. Neatly folded clothes were laid carefully inside, and the scent of clean clothes and Asami wafted up from within. He growled slightly in the back of his throat and closed it quickly, not needing his erection to come back at the moment.

As he walked into the living room, his stomach cramped and a cold sweat broke out all over his body. Initially, it wasn’t enough to stop him from continuing to nose about, but the pain grew to encompass his abdomen. By the time he’d made it to the kitchen, he was leaning against the counter to hold himself up as each rhythmic cramp washed over him. He glanced at the refrigerator. If Asami were the same as he was those hundreds of years ago, he would give Akihito a way to care for himself. He opened the door and nearly cried in relief. The man left a container of his blood on the top shelf with a note attached. Akihito grabbed it and downed half of the rich, red blood before opening the note.

 

_Akihito, you’ll need this before I return home tonight. Drink it, even if you think you don’t need it. We have a lot to discuss after I get off work._

 

Akihito snorted as he all but inhaled the last half of the blood. With a deep sigh of relief, he sat on the kitchen floor for several moments, letting the flood of energy wash over him and take a large part of the pain away. He wasn’t sure why it still felt like his stomach was contracting, but at least it didn’t hurt like it had. Asami’s blood always seemed to do odd things to him, sometimes even healing cuts and bruises faster than he could on his own, or soothing internal aches and pains. He put the empty container on the counter and shut the refrigerator door with his foot. He headed back to the bedroom to conserve his energy but stopped in front of what he assumed was the front door when the hair on the nape of his neck rose.

A heartbeat later, the door swung open to reveal an Asami returning home from work. Asami and Akihito stared at each other, the first man mildly intrigued and the second totally surprised, an involuntary, aggressive growl slipping from Akihito’s throat.

“Oh really?” Asami asked, brows raised.

Akihito bolted into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. He rolled his eyes at the foolishness of his action, knowing it would only delay the inevitable but felt the need to try to get away anyway. By the time he rounded the bed to go into the washroom, Asami had the bedroom door open and was advancing. The powerful aura surrounded him and the door to the washroom shut just before he reached it. He grabbed the knob and strained to get it open, but it wouldn’t budge. He put his back against the door, legs shaking badly at Asami’s slow approach.

“Yuu-sama,” he whimpered, in his fear reverting back to the name he called Asami before he was able to correctly pronounce the first syllable.

Rock hard arms pulled him into a warm embrace, and he clutched at Asami’s white dress shirt, hid his face in the broad chest. The scent was familiar and safe and comforting, and Asami held him until the fearful shaking subsided. His powerful lover was warm, and that warmth soaked into Akihito, melting his resistance. He pulled at the shirt, nuzzling against the smooth skin. He groaned as Asami’s large hand slipped into his shorts, sliding over his hardening cock, and his head lolled back against the door. Gentle fingertips caressed over the sensitive skin of his sac.

Akihito tensed when Asami buried his face against his neck, inhaling, and then growled low. The fingers sought the entrance of his body, finding one directly behind his testicles, and glided in through scorching wetness. Akihito gasped and keened in painful arousal, attempting to force Asami’s fingers deeper into his body.

“No! _Please_ no!” he panted as Asami withdrew.

He held his hand up, showing Akihito that they were bloodied.

“You’re in heat.”

* * *

_Winter Of 968 A.D. At Kousetsuji_

 

The monks were up quite early every day, taking two to three hours a day for zazen and kinhin, and in the day and a half he’d been there, Asami had started practicing with Yasunori. However, this morning he’d slept in since he’d led a group of monks to clear out demon weasels who’d taken up residence in the banks of the large river that flowed to the west of the monastery. They were out almost until sunrise, and he’d only had a few hours of sleep when he woke to pressure on his chest.

And then it giggled.

Asami forced down the smile threatening to break over him and pretended to be asleep. Tiny fingers traced over his brow and poked him in the eye. He remained still, not giving away the game in spite of swallowing a yelp of pain. The little boy petted his face a bit, and then carefully stuck a finger up Asami’s nose. Having never been in a situation even remotely like the one he found himself in, Asami didn’t move, not sure how to extract the child without startling him. He breathed a sigh of relief when Akihito pulled his own finger out, but was immediately vexed again when his playful demon pinched his nose shut. He exhaled out of his mouth, still “sleeping”. Akihito released his nose, distracted by his mouth, and stuck all five fingers into the inviting hole. With a soft growl, Asami gently bit, trapping the small hand and wrenching a squealing giggle from the child.

“Aki-kun,” Yasunori said, entering the small zendou where Akihito and Asami were temporarily residing. “I told you to stay with me.”

Asami felt the child pointing at him with his trapped hand. “Ri-ichi-sama.”

“Yes, yes,” the older demon said patiently, “that’s Ryuuichi-san, your bondmate. You weren’t supposed to wake him yet, silly boy.”

“Suu-sama,” Akihito said and raised his arms up to be held.

Asami watched the effeminate demon lifted the child into his arms, and he was struck again at how attractive Yasunori was. Long white hair was loose and flowing, except where it was pulled back at his temples and those small locks of hair were braided down his back. He was shorter than both Asami and Zouka, and his heritage marks were asymmetrical, crawling further up the right side of his neck. From the marks, Asami guessed Yasunori was more than likely a nekomata also, but he couldn’t tell from which tribe. Striking eyes, the color of burnished copper, were lit with an unfathomable intelligence and perhaps a glint of mischief. Or so Asami thought.

And then there were the rosaries. Asami wondered if that meant Yasunori had a human bondmate as well.

“Come, little one, let’s let Ryuu-san sleep,” Yasunori said, propping the child on his hip.

“Eat?” Akihito asked.

“Yes, we’ll eat.”

“Bye bye,” he said excitedly and waved to Asami.

Yasunori shot the merc a parting smirk and took Akihito to the kitchen, where two monks were preparing a number of fresh, whole salmon and rice for the noontime meal. He placed the boy on the floor, instructing him to stay, and turned his attention to the monks for a moment. When he looked to where he’d left Akihito, the boy was gone. And so was one of the whole salmon waiting to be filleted. He smiled and excused himself to find the little fish thief. He walked into the hallway and the door to outside was open just enough to allow his charge through. He peered through it and almost chuckled when he saw Akihito sitting on the edge of the veranda, trying very hard to bite through the tough fish skin.

Yasunori walked onto the porch on silent feet, but Akihito heard him and held the fish up to him, eyes beseeching. He sat down next to him, took the fish and began cutting the head off with a small knife. The innards were already removed, so he chopped the tail off and cut into the healthy orange flesh. He passed a piece of raw fish to the boy and watched how the youngling ate, to see if he was eating only solid foods or if he were still nursing too. Akihito managed to eat it but he did so slowly. Yasunori continued to observe as he fed the child until he stopped asking for pieces.

“You need to clean up after eating,” Yasunori said, cutting off a piece of fish for himself.

Before he could stop the small demon, Akihito jumped off the porch into the thigh-deep snow and almost disappeared from Yasunori’s sight. It was silent for a moment, and then Akihito began to wail, looking up at Yasunori in utter horror.

“Come here,” Yasunori said, holding his hands out. He pulled Akihito out of the snow and pulled him against his body to warm him.

“Cold!”

“Of course it’s cold. You’re not in your demon form, Aki-kun.”

“Would it be okay to allow him to be in his demon form?” Asami’s voice came from behind them.

“You should be resting,” Yasunori said softly.

“I was concerned when I heard Akihito scream,” he said, putting a hand on the child’s head. “I’m glad it wasn’t anything serious.”

“I’m sure he would love a chance to play in the snow, Asami-san.”

Asami knelt beside the two of them and slid the rosaries off Akihito’s wrists. Immediately, he transformed into a small child-sized snow leopard cub, charcoal grey eyes holding the spark of his consciousness. Akihito squirmed in Yasunori’s grip until the other demon set him down, and the cub’s paws barely touched the wood of the porch before he launched himself into the snow, all but his tail disappearing. The two men watched his tail end shake in anticipation, and he sprang upward, pouncing on imaginary prey.

“Am I the only one who can take his rosaries off?” Asami asked, still watching the cub’s antics.

“No,” Yasunori replied, tossing another piece of fish to the cub. “Any human can remove them, and I’ve known a rare few demons who managed to learn how to take them off.”

Asami glanced at him. “I’m a little surprised that more demons wouldn’t want to learn how to take them off.”

Yasunori looked at him. “Why?”

“It seems oppressive,” he said, earning a smile from the demon.

“Zouka is my bondmate. Many years ago, when he was a young man, I asked him to bond with me.” Yasunori’s face grew distant. “He had so many questions before I took his blood.”

“You were willing?”

“Not only willing,” he replied. “I have a thirst for knowledge that is difficult to quench, Asami-san.”

Asami gave a half-smile. “You’re from the Clouded Leopard Tribe.”

“Indeed, I am. I wanted to have the experience of being in a bonded relationship with a human, and I’ve discovered there are benefits to having the rosaries. For instance, I don’t have to concentrate to remain in this form.”

Asami snorted. “I find it difficult to believe in an upside to being a kind of prisoner.”

Yasunori considered the younger man’s words, taking his time in formulating his answer.

“A painting wouldn’t look the same if it were created with all light colors or all dark colors. Light and dark come together, forming a synergetic partnership to become more than either could be on its own. Demons and humans, yin and yang, push and pull, all are less complete without the other. Where you see oppression, I see an opportunity to understand my counterpart, and help me to get closer to existing as a whole being.”

He glanced at Asami and found him staring directly into his eyes. Yasunori suddenly felt… _awkward_ , or maybe _nervous_ at the level of intensity and knowing in the golden eyes. He cleared his throat, tearing his gaze from the merc’s and stared at his rakusu, starting a bit when Asami spoke again.

“I think I have much to learn from you,” he said, voice thick.

Before Yasunori could respond, a sharp screech echoed through the frozen waste, and it had both of them on their feet.

“Akihito!” Asami called, not getting a response.

Yasunori went into the monastery, grabbed his snow boots, and was down the stairs before Asami. He found Akihito’s trail of leaps leading into the woods, in the direction of the large river, and he picked up his speed. Asami quickly followed, dressed in demon furs and carrying his katana. The river was within sight of Kousetsuji, and as they were almost to the eastern bank, when a number of large demon black bears appeared out of the woods on the western side. When Yasunori caught sight of them, he gasped, stopping in his tracks.

“What?” Asami whispered and Yasunori nodded in the bears’ direction. Three brightly dressed men with black heritage marks on their faces and arms came out from behind the bears.

One of them carried Akihito in demon form.

“They are Ainu,” the demon explained, not taking his eyes from across the river. “There are any number of Ainu tribes, and all of them are bears. This one—the Black Bear Tribe—tattoos all adult members of their tribe so outsiders cannot tell who is a demon and who is not. Most other tribes, tattoos are only for females. And most tribes are peaceful.”

“And this tribe isn’t peaceful,” Asami said wryly.

Yasunori shook his head slightly.

“This is a war party.”

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound together by a twist of fate, Asami and Akihito are each other's salvation. But will Asami realize it in time to save his boy?

 

* * *

Several tense heartbeats passed and the only sound was the howling wind beginning to pick up. Asami thought it strange how the young demon lay quietly in his captor’s arms but said nothing, watching and waiting for Yasunori to indicate what he should do. His hand, however, never left the katana’s hilt.

Everyone started when the man holding Akihito yelped, dropping the small cub as tiny, needle-like claws pierced through his shirt and connected with sensitive flesh. Like a grey flash, the snow leopard child bolted, soaring across the frozen river and loped across great spans of snow—so much so, Asami was sure Akihito was using his budding ability to fly—to reach Asami and Yasunori. When he was safely ensconced behind his bondmate, Akihito turned and with ears laid back, he growled at his former captors. The display aided in dispelling the tension between the two groups with the Ainu man chuckling in good humor at the child’s sudden bravery.

“A courageous youngling you have,” he said, still smiling.

“He is, indeed, but still a very young child,” Yasunori replied.

“True,” the Ainu man acknowledged, “but better enough courage to mold than a child who runs at his own shadow.”

“Honored Bear, why are you here?” the demon monk asked.

“I am Isatek, Speaker of the Southern Black Bear Clan.”

“I am Yasunori, Omega and Two-Spirit of the Eastern-Most Clouded Leopard Clan,” he said, completing the ritual greeting.

“We have come because there is a rumor of war being whispered on the wind, and we would offer our services to the young snow leopard lord.”

Yasunori and Asami exchanged a look, then Asami glanced down at Akihito still attempting to intimidate their unexpected company. He reached down and touched the young boy’s back, startling him. Akihito’s tails curled between his short legs and his small, rounded ears were plastered to the side of his head as he looked up at Asami with wide eyes. He chirped softly as large hands lifted and held him closely, and he nuzzled into Asami’s neck, continuing to chirp as if Asami could understand what he was saying.

“Enough,” Asami said gently, slipping the rosaries back on Akihito.

“…and scareded me,” the little boy whined, his lower lip in a full pout.

“But you’re safe now,” Yasunori said and held out his arms to the cub. “Come, Aki-kun. Let’s go inside and warm up.”

Asami passed the child to Yasunori, and the two demons went inside to the zendou that housed them. While Akihito played quietly by himself, the older demon watched the interaction out one of the windows. Igawa had joined Asami, since the merc troop hadn’t yet left the monastery, and the three men who were not in demon form were standing in front of the two humans. All was going well, or so it appeared from where he stood. It was confirmed when the bears began migrating toward the temple and setting up camp. The yurts they set up were as drab as their clothing was vibrant, and they all but disappeared into the snowy landscape, camouflaging their existence.

Asami appeared at the doorway with a female demon monk at his side. When he had Yasunori’s attention, he motioned for the shorter man to follow as the newcomer slipped in to watch over a distracted Akihito. He walked behind the merc into the large dining area where Zouka, Igawa, and a number of monks responsible for the temple’s defenses gathered and seemed to be waiting for the two of them to arrive. Yasunori sat down quietly next to Zouka as Igawa ploughed forward without preamble.

“Isatek, our Ainu guest, believes we’ve got an attack coming in the next few days. He and the warriors of his clan traveled all night to offer their services to Kousetsuji, and my clan and I would like to offer the same.”

All eyes turned to Zouka, who looked at Yasunori.

“What do you think? Are these Ainu from a clan we can trust?”

“Yes,” he finally answered after thinking on the question. “I do believe they are a trustworthy clan. If they think an attack is coming, it probably is. Even Kazemaru-sama said his brother has no honor, and that means Yukimaru very well might be the threat Isatek is sensing. I think it would be foolish to ignore the offers of help, bondmate, all things considered.”

 Igawa cleared his throat uncomfortably, gaining the attention of the room again.

“There _is_ one option I think needs to be discussed and that is the option of breaking the bond between Asami and the cub—“

“That is not an option,” Asami said softly. “If Akihito had a safe place to go, I might consider it, but he doesn’t. My word stands.”

Igawa nodded with a smirk. “I didn’t think you’d abandon the child, but I thought I would bring it up just so you were aware.”

Asami stood, looking directly into the eyes of everyone gathered. “If any of you take exception to my decision, let me know now. I will take him and leave. But know this: the boy is _mine_ , and I protect what belongs to me.”

The nineteen year old blinked, as if not quite understanding himself where his words had come from. He slowly sat back down, waiting for the verdict.

“Asami-kun,” Zouka said, smiling, “we would expect nothing less from a warrior such as yourself. And you and the boy aren’t going anywhere. We stand with you.”

“As do we,” Igawa said.

The merc leader was about to speak again when the female demon taking care of Akihito entered the room with the tantruming boy in her arms.

“I’m so sorry Yasu-kun,” she said, visibly relieved to find both of Akihito’s caregivers, “but he wouldn’t stop crying.”

“It’s fine,” he said and took him from her. “If I’m not incorrect, my presence is no longer needed.”

Yasunori went to leave, but every step he took, Akihito’s shrieks grew in volume until he stopped moving to see what captured the boy’s attention. Akihito held his arms out while staring unwaveringly at Asami, and when Yasunori walked closer to the merc, Akihito’s blood-curdling cries turned into sleepy whimpers. Asami took him from the demon, and Akihito settled on his shoulder, thumb in his mouth. He started to the door but was pulled up abruptly when Akihito began screaming and reaching out for Yasunori. The demon took Akihito again, and Asami was about to sit once more but the boy opened his mouth, about to let loose with another wail.

“I’m coming,” Asami said, holding his hands up.

He followed Yasunori into the hall, all the while Akihito’s eyes never left him, though the boy was quietly sucking on his thumb again. By the time they made it back to the zendou, Akihito was pulling at Yasunori’s robe, and Asami noticed a deep blush staining the demon’s cheeks.

Before he had a chance to ask what was wrong, Yasunori cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

“Ryuu-san,” he began, “um, we have a _small_ problem.”

Asami stilled. That didn’t sound good.

“Define _‘small’_.”

“Well… I already have a solution, but I need your permission…”

“What is it?” Asami asked, noting Yasunori’s whole face turn a deep shade of crimson.

“You see… Aki-kun is um…” he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously. “He’s still nursing.”

Gold eyes grew large for a moment, until Asami got fast control of himself. “So he’s still very young. What is your solution?”

“I can nurse him,” Yasunori murmured—almost inaudibly—doing his best to _not_ look at the taller man. “If you’re okay with that.”

“Is there a reason I _shouldn’t_ be okay with it?”

“Not really. I don’t know your extent of… knowledge on demon anatomy, so I didn’t want to… uh, surprise you,” the demon said, visibly relaxing.

“I would be honored if you were okay with feeding Akihito,” Asami said, features softening.

Yasunori smiled at him, sat in front of the hearth and allowed Akihito to pull down one side of his robe, exposing a teat. Unerringly, Akihito latched on and Yasunori yipped, then chuckled.

“It has been many years since I’ve nursed a baby,” he explained, staring down at the cub. “I forget what their latching on feels like.”

“Can you also bear children?” Asami asked. He shook his head. “I apologize. That was rude of me to pry.”

“Not at all. How else do we learn but by asking questions?” he replied. “Yes. I can and have. I am what is called a Two-Spirit. I am both male and female. Demons can also be neuter, meaning that some are born without reproductive organs of either sex.”

He could tell Asami wanted to ask another question, but didn’t want to intrude on his privacy.

“Go ahead and ask.”

“Hm?” Asami said, looking back up at Yasunori.

“You have another question. Ask it.”

Asami considered how to phrase it, then decided straight forward was the best way.

“Can you tell if Akihito will be a Two-Spirit?”

“Not until after he grows up. If he is, he’ll go into heat at the end of his adolescence,” he said and got very serious. “Pray he isn’t, Asami-kun. It’s not an easy path to walk. The first heat isn’t so bad, but the second and third heats can be quite miserable to go through.”

They sat in companionable silence until Akihito fell asleep. Yasunori tucked the young demon into the pile of blankets on Asami’s futon, and the boy didn’t wake in the process, the scent of his protector surrounding him. The two went back to the fire and sat again, content to be together while the sun dipped below the horizon.

“Do you really think Yukimaru will attack?” Asami finally asked.

Yasunori considered the question. “Yes, I do. If not tonight, then tomorrow night. And if not tomorrow night, then soon.”

He grew uncomfortable again due to the intensity with which Asami was watching him; it felt like the young man was fully able to pierce through all of his defenses, all of his walls, and see directly into his very being. It was unnerving, to say the least. Especially considering the merc was _human_.

“Asami-san?” he asked hesitantly, hoping to jar him out of his strange mood.

The look in the golden eyes changed, and Yasunori saw a decision had been made, for better or worse. He felt his eyes go wide as Asami crawled to him slowly, powerful and overwhelming, even though he was a whelp of a teenager. Before he could react, Asami had him pinned on his back, looming over him. He felt too, too vulnerable.

_“R-Ryuu-san?”_

The two of them stared at each other until Asami leaned forward, their lips nearly touching.

“Yasunori-kun, _I want you_.”

* * *

 

For the first time since he was a teenager, Asami found himself at a complete and utter loss. Akihito’s ability to verbally communicate was rapidly deteriorating, and in spite of being several hundred years old, the boy was still very young—almost _too_ young—to breed. But fuck him if the whole situation wasn’t heading in that direction and _quickly_. If Asami couldn’t figure a way to somehow prevent him going into full-blown heat, he _knew_ he wouldn't be able to resist mounting the young demon.

Asami growled. If he fucked Akihito in this state, more than likely he’d impregnate him. Not the ideal situation. Not yet, anyway.

He could smell the sudden anxiety coming off of Akihito, and the boy tipped his head back, exposing his throat, a little nervous that Asami might be angry with him. Unable to resist the lure of thick pheromones, Asami buried his nose against Akihito’s neck and inhaled deeply, and pressed the lithe body into the door behind them. Akihito’s breath hitched when Asami’s tongue traveled up his neck slowly, taking time to savor the taste of arousal seeping through his pores. Asami put his forehead against the door, breath ragged, and worked to get himself under control. He balled up his fist and hit the door next to Akihito’s face, causing the young demon to yelp in surprise.

 _“Yuu-sama,”_ Akihito whispered, eyes shut tightly.

Asami pulled Akihito to him and curled his fingers in the soft hair at the back of Akihito’s head. With a gentleness he wasn’t aware he possessed, he took Akihito’s lips with his own, coaxing him to respond rather than demanding his submission, and when the boy’s lips parted, Asami thrust into his mouth, seducing him to surrender further to the sensual onslaught.

 _“Let me see your eyes, beautiful boy,”_ he whispered back, not releasing Akihito’s hair.

Asami’s cock hardened to painful levels when Akihito opened his eyes, glazed over from arousal, and his lips, pink and wet, were parted as he stared up at him as if he could devour the older man. Asami unsheathed one of his claws, pulled Akihito’s head back and dragged it through the sleeveless t-shirt and shorts, baring the young demon’s heat-ridden body. Akihito was panting as his clothes hit the floor, and the scent of fertility hit Asami like a sucker punch to the gut. He _had_ to gain control of the situation.

He roughly pulled Akihito to the bed and forced him onto his hands and knees on the mattress, beaded blood rolled down Akihito’s thighs to stain the white coverlet. The boy was docile until Asami knelt behind him, and he hissed, body coiling to strike. In spite of the rosaries, sharp little claws burst through the tips of Akihito’s fingers and scored the blanket, sending feathers into the air like an impromptu blizzard. Asami tightened his grip and by sheer force of will, refrained from grinding into the exposed genitals. He elicited a sharp gasp from Akihito as he slid two fingers over his ass and into the quivering, bloody entrance behind his balls.

“There, that’s what you want isn’t it, koi?” Asami muttered, voice tense, and slowly working his fingers all the way out and all the way back in.

A deep groan escaped Akihito’s throat as his nerves came alive from the glide of Asami’s fingers. He squirmed, trying to force the fingers to go faster and deeper but only managed to be immobilized by Asami’s other hand. The pace was excruciating, and it seemed to take an eternity for Asami to slip another finger inside. He cried out when he was stretched by the third finger, his body extremely sensitive in the state it was in. By the time the fourth finger was added, Akihito’s claws were unsheathed again and one by one punctured the mattress in his fervor. Asami slowly brought him close to his peak and backed off, and did it again, frustrating him, wearing him out. If Asami hadn’t had a firm grip, his head would have snapped up as his owner began working his thumb into him.

Akihito whimpered as Asami’s whole hand slid into his body, knuckles stretching the tender skin to its limit. He started to pant at the unusually full feeling and instinct suddenly took over, pushed him to fight back. He struggled for a few moments, then found himself pinned to the bed with Asami’s other hand solidly between his shoulder blades.

“Shh,” he heard next to his ear. “This is just like the first time I took you. It’s uncomfortable at first but if you relax, it will feel good. I promise.”

Relentlessly, the fist moved inside of him, gently at first but with increasing strength behind each thrust, and his whimpers of burning discomfort changed into erotically charged keening as his whole body submitted to being fist fucked. Due to being in heat and Asami’s merciless teasing, he was primed to orgasm quickly and did: he went rigid, mouth open, but no sound came out. The muscles surrounding Asami’s hand clamped down, and he screamed, the noise borne of intense ecstasy. They held onto the moment for what seemed an eternity, and without warning, Akihito collapsed onto the bed, dragging great gulps of air into his lungs.

By the time Asami was able to pull his hand out of Akihito’s spent body, the young demon was soundly asleep.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound together by a twist of fate, Asami and Akihito are each other's salvation. But will Asami realize it in time to save his boy?

* * *

Yasunori’s breath hitched as Asami’s warmth seeped into his body, and he stared up into the golden eyes as the young human waited for his response. Heat began to uncurl in his abdomen, the long-forgotten feeling of actually _desiring_ another being rather than being forced into a mating due to biological dictates. It confused him. _Never_ had he been sexually attracted to a human being. The two or three times he’d mated for pleasure, the partners he chose were dominant male demons. A gentle finger caressing his lips brought him out of his thoughts, Asami’s devastatingly handsome face directly in his line of sight, complete with a real half-smile.

“You’re back,” Asami said, amused. “What were you thinking?”

At the question, Yasunori could feel his cheeks burning, and that put a smug gleam in Asami’s eyes. He tore his gaze away from Asami’s with a soft gasp.

“No, don’t hide from me, Yasu-kun.”

Asami let his weight settle on the smaller male, fitting perfectly in the cradle of the Omega demon’s hips, and then gently rubbed their genitals together. He watched Yasunori’s head loll back with a groan, the demon’s beautiful copper eyes closed and his full lips parted. Asami leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yasunori’s in a tentative first kiss, more to allow Yasunori the chance to pull away if it was something the small demon didn’t want. And after a wary little peck, Asami pulled back.

“You don’t want this,” Asami stated, looking at the bemused monk. He shifted to get off of him, but Yasunori grabbed his robes and held on with a strength that surprised him.

“Don't tell me what I want,” he snapped. “I’m _confused_. I’ve never been attracted to a human before.”

His eyes grew larger, if that were possible, and he slapped both hands over his mouth in shock. Asami could feel Yasunori trembling beneath him—the merc assumed it was in utter horror at what he’d said—so he moved slowly, shifting back onto the demon. He took the slender wrists in hand, pulled them away from his face and pressed their lips together.

When Yasunori relaxed with a soft sigh, Asami’s teasing kisses grew aggressive, his tongue muscling into the welcoming cavern of the demon’s mouth. He growled as Yasunori responded enthusiastically, hips opening to receive the larger man more tightly against his body, and Asami took the tactical advantage by pinning him to the floor with his superior weight. Hands with sharp little claws tipping the fingers wrapped in his robes and attempted to pull him closer even while Yasunori had to break away to breathe. Asami nipped his hairless jaw, down his throat as Yasunori tipped his head back, and he started to burrow into the monk’s robes, but Yasunori shyly wrapped his arms around his chest.

“Talk to me,” Asami whispered, noting the deep virginal blush across the demon’s cheeks. He combed through Yasunori’s soft white hair as he waited for the answer.

“I… I just haven’t been touched in a very long time,” he replied, looking everywhere but at the warrior.

“Five years? Six?”

Yasunori swallowed hard. “More like decades. Many decades.”

Asami framed his face and made him make eye contact. “Then I will go very, very slow.”

Yasunori relinquished his robes at Asami’s insistence and shut his eyes against the heightened feeling of everything—of being kissed, touched, of warm breath rolling over his sensitized skin. The monk shivered, and Asami, almost chuckling at how adorable he was, positioned himself over Yasunori to give the demon a sense of security. He knew it wasn’t that Yasunori didn’t want him, both of their painfully hard erections attested to that fact, but he would have to be considerate of how long it had been.

Asami ran his tongue down the thin column of Yasunori’s neck and over the delicate collarbone, kissing the exposed joint of his shoulder. He kissed his way to one of the Two-Spirited demon’s exposed teats, and he met copper eyes, wide with nervous fear and anticipation. _Hadn’t Yasunori ever been made love to?_ the thought crossed Asami’s mind and was gone as quickly as it had come. He wanted to watch the seemingly new sensations express themselves on the monk’s face, so he entwined their fingers together and gave a sensual lick to the hardened nipple. The body beneath him jerked as Yasunori moaned and tightened his grip on Asami’s hand.

With a smirk, Asami, took the whole nipple into mouth and slowly drew on it, causing Yasunori to bow off the floor in ecstasy. Almost inaudible whimpers were spilling from the demon as Asami suckled one, then the other nipple. Small hands were buried in his hair, and he could feel the internal struggle of whether Yasunori wanted him to continue or not. Asami was prepared when sweet liquid suddenly filled his mouth. The taste was better than any other animal’s milk he’d had, the texture the creamiest as well. He swallowed, took another mouthful and sealed his lips to Yasunori’s, sharing the demon’s own milk with him.

Both of them groaned as their tongues dipped into and sampled each other’s mouths. A bead of milk rolled down from the corner of Asami’s mouth, and quickly, Yasunori sat up on one elbow, small tongue darted out to retrieve it from the masculine, stubbled chin.

“Are you sure you’re not a demon, Asami-san?” he asked, giving him a playful look from under his lashes.

“Positive, Yasunori-kun,” the merc replied, his voice as seductive as the molten gold gaze wrapped around the monk.

Bodily, he pressed Yasunori back onto the floor, attacking his neck and chest with lips and teeth until the demon was gasping and pleading incoherently. He slipped three fingers into the cute, pouting mouth, earning him a surprised look, but Yasunori shut his eyes and began sucking on them sensually, arousing Asami further in the process. With his other hand, Asami untied the obi holding his own robe together, and it billowed open, exposing his thick, eager cock that began to drip on Yasunori’s quivering stomach. He took a finger, dipped it in his precome and pulled out the fingers of his other hand from the demon’s mouth.

“Taste me, baby,” Asami rumbled, settling himself over the monk and rubbing his coated finger around raw lips. The salty semen was heaven on Yasunori’s tongue as he licked it off innocently, but with his eyes glazed over, it was the sexiest look Asami had seen in his nineteen years.

The young human shivered in anticipation of their coupling. He wanted to hasten the process of penetration but knew if he did, he could seriously hurt the demon, even with Yasunori’s healing abilities. So he would prepare him thoroughly… but _quickly_. He took Yasunori’s lips again in a searing kiss while his hand slid down between the perfect ass cheeks and gently stroked over the small, tight entrance to his body. Yasunori jerked in surprise, eyes widening and hands grasping at Asami’s shoulders. Holding eye contact, Asami began rubbing circles around the pucker, watching pleased as his lover’s cheeks turned deep red and he began panting. As he made one last pass, he slowly but steadily pressed one finger into the throbbing body. Yasunori’s lower lip trembled as he keened softly at the awkward and uncomfortable filling.

Asami wrapped his free arm around Yasunori and pulled him up to straddle his lap while moving his finger within the demon’s body, loosening the tense muscles. When he relaxed against Asami and began moving with him, the merc added a second finger. Yasunori hissed into his shoulder in acute discomfort as Asami stroked his hair and whispered soothing words against his ear. Before he could totally relax, the third finger was slipped in. With his other hand, Asami palmed his balls to try and distract him, and with the fingers inside, he began gently thrusting, seeking for the place that would take Yasunori away from the pain.

“There it is,” he murmured as the monk gasped, his hips thrusting up.

After several slow thrusts, Asami pulled his fingers from Yasunori and scooped up the semen leaking down the demon’s shaft. He laid his soon-to-be lover on his back, neither speaking and neither looking away from the other, and as he coated his cock with their combined spend, Yasunori bit his lower lip. Asami crawled over him and positioned himself at the twitching entrance.

“Are you ready?” he whispered against Yasunori’s lips as they traded kisses.

A shy nod was his answer, and immediately, he pushed in, hilting himself in the tight warmth. His breathing grew ragged even as Yasunori’s did, and he forced himself to not move.

Tears gathered in the demon’s eyes as the burning stretch transformed into bright pain as he was filled completely. It was so different from the two times he’d been mounted while in heat, the impersonal joining of bodies for the purpose of procreation. He shuddered thinking about his first heat, being raped and left pregnant at a mere seven hundred and fifty years old—akin to being around fourteen or fifteen in human years. He started as Asami cupped his face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. The pain was fading a bit, becoming uncomfortable more than unbearable.

“I don’t want to hurt you any more than I have to,” the young human said sincerely, bringing a small smile to the monk’s face.

Yasunori leaned up and kissed him. “Battle hasn’t taken me down yet, Asami-kun, so I assure you, being mounted won’t either.”

Asami kissed him back, pulled out carefully and pushed back in again in one long stroke. The third and fourth thrusts also took Yasunori’s breath but soon he began to match Asami’s rhythm stroke for stroke, hooking his legs around the larger man’s waist, urging him deeper. Asami’s hands cupped his ass cheeks and thrust in harder, the slapping of flesh punctuated by their muted, pleasured grunts. Asami changed positions, pulling Yasunori onto his lap, and he sank onto the thick cock while he pressed his face into Asami’s shoulder, doing his best to remain quiet to not wake the sleeping baby.

He felt a strong hand carding through his hair, massaging his scalp as the pain faded, changing again to an intense blend of pain and pleasure. Small kisses were placed around his face and neck, and he raised himself up, feeling every inch of pulsing shaft through his body, then sank back down again with a groan. He bit down on the muscle between Asami’s neck and shoulder, careful to not draw and ingest his blood, as he rode the warrior hard, both of them wincing as his ass met Asami’s lap.

“So deep, so tight,” Asami growled softly in Yasunori’s ear, sending shivers spiraling through the demon. “Just like that, baby.”

Asami wrapped his arms around the monk, secretly hoping the demon would lose control and bite him, take in his blood so he could own such a beautiful creature. But another part of him knew he couldn’t do that to Zouka; even if the demon managed to take in his blood, he knew he would release him, if it were possible for a demon to have two masters. He owed Zouka and Yasunori that respect.

In addition, he found himself actually caring about Yasunori.

Asami nuzzled into his chest again, taking a teat into his mouth and the other in hand, pinching it until Yasunori gasped, and he felt the already tight entrance clench around his cock. Yasunori leaned back, giving him better access to his chest as he rode him faster. The large hand slid down from his chest to stroke his shaft a couple of times, then circled around to cup his balls. The sensations of being fondled and suckled together were almost too much for the monk, and lightning shot up from his feet, exploded from his stomach as he came, spend splattering over his abdomen. He swallowed the cry as best as he could as Asami laid him back down and thrust into him a few times before emptying deep inside of him, the thickly muscled body tense above him.

Yasunori embraced him when his strength gave out and he collapsed half on the demon, both panting heavily. After several moments’ rest, he rolled over, pulling Yasunori with him to lie on his chest, and with a small, shy smile, the monk traced over Asami’s sweaty stomach lightly with the tips of his claws. Gooseflesh rose over the warrior’s skin and he chuckled, snatched the small hand up and pressed a kiss to its palm.

“Thank you,” Yasunori muttered, not looking at the other man. Asami lifted Yasunori’s chin so the monk would look at him.

“For what?” Asami asked gently.

“For this experience,” he replied.

They stared at each other. Yasunori swallowed when he felt the larger male getting hard again. Asami leaned forward and took Yasunori’s lips in a sweet, lazy kiss, their tongues barely touching but making the kiss all the more erotic because of it.

Asami’s hand had just skimmed over Yasunori’s chest when a loud noise startled both of them a second before _something_ hit the wards around the monastery, rocking the building. As any true warrior, Asami tried to flip Yasunori to get him beneath him for protection, but the monk was faster, crawling to Akihito. Asami rose, naked, with his katana unsheathed.

“What the hell is that?” he growled moments before another bolt hit the building.

Yasunori wrapped a frightened and whimpering Akihito in a blanket and pulled him close as he sent his aura outward, seeking. As soon as he touched the wards, he snapped back into himself with a gasp.

_“It’s Yukimaru!”  
_

* * *

Asami rested his arms on the edge of the sink as hot water poured over his hands, and in spite of the layer of missing skin, he swore he could still smell the haunting, tantalizing scent of the young demon’s menstrual blood. His head swung toward the closed bedroom door as he shut the scalding water off. No amount of self-mutilation would help him out of this situation. He needed to leave. Or go fight the boy for dominance—and _no_ demon in heat fell on the first feint—then bury himself in the deceptively slender body.

An obnoxious bass riff cut through his burning desire to mate and pulled him back (but just barely) from the brink of frenzy. His lip curled into a snarl as the ringtone, now identified as coming from his boy’s phone, added a whispered “ice, ice baby” to the already annoying song.

 _“What?”_ he snapped into the receiver.

“Asami!” Feilong gasped on the other end. “What have you done with Akihito? If you’ve harmed a hair on that boy’s head I’ll—”

“You’ll _what_?”Asami sneered. “Tell your father? And what could he possibly do to me? If you’ll recall, I’ve already had him on his knees in front of me.”

“You _bastard_!” Fei hissed. “He’s _still_ the Chief of the Eastern-Most Clouded Leopard Clan and due respect for that alone, even from you!”

Asami paused, letting the burning emotions bank. When next he spoke, his tone was thoughtful. “Why did you call my boy?”

“Aki-kun called me yesterday, frightened that you’d found him,” he replied. “He’s terrified you’re going to _kill_ him.”

 _“What?”_ Asami roared. _“Where did he get an idea like that?’_

“He saw you _murder_ his family, Asami, with your own swords.”

 Asami flinched. So his demon, no more than a young teenaged boy at that time, saw him cut down those the young man recognized as part of his clan. Hm. The events of the last several hundred years were starting to make more sense now.

Not that it would matter. Akihito was a captive audience, and he wouldn’t be released any time soon. And just like that, Asami’s decision was made. Yes, the boy was young, but he would be there to protect and provide for their offspring. He needed time to woo Akihito and explain what had happened those many years ago, and the best way to bind the youngling was to impregnate the painfully fertile body lying asleep one room over.

“When he lived with you, did he go into heat?”

If Feilong was thrown by the sudden change of topic, he didn’t show it. “Yes, he did. Once. He was in heat for maybe four hours. Five at the most.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it when he returned to Japan?” Asami asked, his voice growing soft.

“Don’t worry, Asami. I kept your boy safe from wandering hands,” Fei Long drawled in obvious amusement. “He’s still a virgin to being mounted in heat.”

Asami grinned ferally. “Not for long.”

 _“You can’t!”_ he exclaimed. “Not with Takaba’s second heat!”

“I advise you to stay away, _hanyou_ , or face the consequences,” Asami muttered in a distracted manner.

“I am _not_ a _half-breed_ you _assh_ —”

Asami hung up the phone before Fei Long could finish his indignant statement, and then he turned it off: they would be much too busy for the next two days to answer either of their phones anyway. His nostrils flared as Akihito’s scent began getting thicker in spite of the door between them. Damn. He didn’t have much time to make arrangements and secure the penthouse. He dialed Kirishima on his phone.

“Asami-sama?” his assistant answered on half a ring.

“I need you up here immediately. Knock twice,” Asami stated and hung up.

Less than a minutes later, two soft knocks sounded on his door.

“I will need a new bed and bedding,” he said after letting the other man in. “Probably new furniture for the bedroom, possibly the living room… fuck it. Just make sure everything in the condo is purchased again. There’s no telling what will be salvageable when all is said and done.”

“Salvageab— _OH!_ ” Kirishima exclaimed when the scent of Akihito’s heat reached his nose. “May I make a suggestion, Asami-sama?”

“Absolutely.”

“Allow me to change out the furniture and bedding when he goes into his long sleep. I’ve discovered that when the um—” Kirishima cleared his throat “— _female_ awakens, it is less distressing for uh… her? Him? No blood, no signs of violence.”

Asami nodded. “That’s a good idea. I will come to the door when it’s over, and you can change everything out while I take him to the shower.”

“Very good, sir,” he agreed.

Asami handed Kirishima their phones. “I expect Fei Long might try to make an appearance, so remain aware. Be prepared for when I drop the wards.”

“Yes, Asami-sama,” Kirishima said with a bow before leaving.

Asami shut the door and warded the whole exterior of the penthouse. And it was just in time, for the moment he tied the last of his energies in with itself, creating an impervious web, the door to the bedroom opened.

Akihito’s aura preceded him, rushing around Asami like a fast-rising tide, and he stood there, allowing it to roar unchecked through his domain. His young demon wouldn’t attempt to challenge him for dominance, not in the state he was in, but even in the throes of heat, Akihito would be trying to find a way out of Asami’s grip, if what Fei Long said was true. His heat would also drive him to unconsciously seek the most powerful male demon to breed with.

Asami smirked at _that_ thought: he himself was _undisputedly_ one of the most powerful male demons in all of the Eastern Hemisphere. And, conveniently, Akihito was tucked away securely with him for the next two days where their activities wouldn't be interrupted by any other male demons foolish enough to try to challenge him for mating rights. The roaring flood lulled to a much calmer flow since Asami refrained from meeting Akihito’s aggressive posturing with aggression. The young demon was much less anxious that he’d be jumped coming out of the bedroom. Akihito’s energy took on the color and frequency of curiosity, and he tentatively stepped out from the room.

Asami’s breath caught at the sight of Akihito fully naked and without one of the rosaries. The black snow leopard rosettes stained his skin in thin trails winding up his legs, around his ass where the two thick snow leopard tails swayed hypnotically, up his torso and neck, and framed his face. The two rounded ears swiveled non-stop on his head, subconsciously checking for threats. Moving slowly, Asami slipped his shirt from its pristine tuck and began unbuttoning it from the bottom, mouth beginning to water as the younger demon’s tails lifted unconsciously, suggestively. He caught just a glimpse of shimmering blood between Akihito’s thighs before the earthy, metallic scent nearly ripped away his self-control.

He felt the black seeping into his eyes as his true form fought for the freedom to have **HIS** way with the delicious smelling little Two-Spirited demon. The wind began to kick up, tossing unsecured paperwork around like snow, as Asami’s much larger, much stronger aura unfurled, whipping his shirt into a frenzy behind him and showing off his muscled torso. His lips curled in a snarl, displaying elongated canines, and black, razor-sharp claws tore from his fingers. Three whip-like black tails punctured his dress pants and black flame ignited at the tips of each, resembling nekomata tails.

The scent emanating from Asami was intense and otherworldly. The small part of Akihito’s mind that was still rational shrank from whatever Asami was shifting into, remembering the numerous times the older man warned him about his true form: in spite of the differences between humans and demons, demons were still Children of Earth. Whatever Asami was, Akihito realized in that moment, he was _not_ a terrestrial being, _not_ a demon. At least, not a demon in any form of the word he was aware of.

Takaba couldn’t help the soft growl that slipped out of his throat, and that noise brought Asami’s attention back to him: Akihito fully alert and Asami with nostrils flaring, scenting. It took just heartbeats for Asami to gain control of himself once more, his aura died down quickly and non-human features disappeared. They stared at each other several moments, Takaba waiting until he was sure the larger male was no longer an immediate threat. When Asami made no further move toward him, he slowly stepped into the living room, all the while keeping the bigger— _demon?_ —in his line of sight.

The snow leopard demon’s instincts engaged fully and all of his senses became more acute. Little did he realize as he walked his hips swayed in invitation, his tails beckoned, and his body language all but demanded the attention of the dominant male. His feet made no noise as he approached the leather chair Asami usually sat in when he first came home, though Takaba didn’t know that; his nose informed him it was the seat in the living room with the highest concentration of Asami’s musk, thus the most attractive piece of furniture for him. Sniffing up the armrest to the headrest, his abdomen clenched painfully and he mewled unconsciously before rubbing his face across the butter-soft black leather.

Rivulets of blood ran down his legs in response to the intense cramping, and even his cock was growing hard from the scent. Asami watched him, his own erection large and painful, as the young demon crawled onto the second armrest and began tentatively thrusting, instinctively trying to relieve some of the blooming ache of his estrus. Blood smeared over his ass, thighs and cock, and Asami clenched down hard to prevent a deep possessive growl from spooking the boy. Takaba’s tails lifted as he rode the arm faster, his cock bloodied and leaking precome, and his charcoal grey eyes were shut in obvious bliss, mouth slightly open as he panted.

Tiny claws burst out of his fingertips as he began kneading the backrest of the chair, puncturing the leather in the process, but Asami found he really didn’t give a damn. However, he _would_ be pissed if his demon stopped pleasuring himself in front of him. Takaba’s gently flared hips rolled and quivered as he stretched, bending low against the armrest, and Asami had to fight not to take advantage of the submissive posturing, the invitation to mount. He could see Takaba’s twitching ass and just below that, his twitching, hungry cunt that he wanted to sink into and spill into for days, until he knew for sure that the slender belly would grow round with his offspring.

Takaba’s body arched as he began grunting and thrusting faster, but it didn’t last long before he stiffened with a cry, his cock spewing long thin ropes of come across the armrest and back of the chair. The scent of the young demon’s orgasm was soaking the air, and it was a sweet, earthy scent, lacking the heavy musk smell of a fully male demon. Asami smirked as he watched the boy stretch and rub his face over the leather again, obviously attempting to mark his chair. When Takaba stood again, blood and come was smeared all over his groin and thighs, and Asami growled at the provocative sight. Takaba turned toward him and hissed at the sound of the deep growl, his ears laying flat against his head.

Almost faster than Asami could visually follow, the young demon was atop the expensive Italian leather sofa with his back to Asami, and he lifted his leg, letting go of a stream of urine that splattered the whole piece of furniture. When he finished, he scratched at it with his hind legs, leaving large furrows in the expensive leather, and leapt off with his nose in the air. With a snarl, Asami went over to the couch, unzipped his pants and pissed over where the less dominant male just had, not fighting his instincts at all. The whole while, he stared pointedly at Akihito, an unspoken warning to the young demon. Takaba stuck his tails up in the air, turned and walked back into the bedroom.

Asami’s eyes narrowed and followed him into the room. He shut the door, set the wards so Takaba couldn’t escape from the smaller area, and turned around… to Akihito lifting his leg in his walk-in closet! He strode over to the open door and as he was about to walk in, hit a ward. _Damn!_ The boy was getting smarter! As he took the few seconds to unravel the boy’s less powerful ward, Takaba managed to piss all over _each_ of his tailor-made suits and was about to claw them when the ward collapsed.

Takaba paused as he felt Asami’s cold stare on his skin, and all the hair on his body rose. He looked up from the suit he was about to ruin and the older man was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling fiercely. Takaba’s tails automatically went between his legs, his rounded ears lay flat against his skull, and he chirped pitifully as Asami stepped toward him. 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound together by a twist of fate, Asami and Akihito are each other's salvation. But will Asami realize it in time to save his boy?

 

* * *

The pungent odor of urine was creeping through the bedroom until Asami set wards around the room, excluding the closet and washroom. They were some of the strongest he’d ever set, and he’d needed to do it before he lost himself in the scent of Akihito’s sweet smelling heat. It would take a demon at least of his caliber or stronger to even make a dent in them—which wasn’t likely—so he gently put his mate on his feet after they were set, and _only_ after. If he hadn’t, it might not be so easy to extract Takaba from the closet; **HIS** mate was powerful, in spite of his Omega tendencies. Takaba was more than worthy of receiving his seed and bearing his offspring. The demon inside preened, tails growing from his sacrum, rounded black ears and the sharp points of what appeared to be horns emerging from Asami’s shining black hair had the smaller demon’s heart racing.

The snow leopard demon cried out in alarm and leapt, clearing the footboard of the bed, landing near the headboard. As he spun to face the much more powerful demon, his gaze met with… nothing. Asami had disappeared. Akihito’s nostrils flared, charcoal eyes constantly roving so he wouldn’t be caught unaware. The heavy scent of male demon choked out anything else his sensitive nose could detect, and his tails lashed in frustration at not being able to track the larger male, white flames chasing the steel-colored fur with a flicker of sound. As heartbeats bled into minutes, Akihito’s lip curled into a silent snarl and his haunches began to shake from holding the tense position he was in. Just moments, as his back was turned, Akihito _knew_ it, as surely as he knew the pattern of his rosettes, the damned bastard would strike. He could _feel_ it. Slowly, _so_ slowly his whole body shook with the discipline it took to accomplish the movement, he maneuvered his rear end against the headboard, instinctively not making the capture easy on his suitor.

A moment before he was going to relax, he was knocked off his feet, breath leaving his body in a rush, by the heavily muscled male demon. But he wasn’t _un_ prepared. Asami may have been a big bastard, but all that weight meant the male sacrificed a measure of agility—which Takaba had in abundance. He rolled to his side, needle-like claws splayed, and managed to rake bloody furrows in Asami’s chest before he could be mounted. He slid his hindquarters from Asami’s hungry cock before it could drive inside of his body and lock him beneath the powerful male demon. He hissed a warning, sharp and small eyeteeth gleaming, even as his abdomen clenched, sending another wash of blood and thick lubricant down his thighs to ease the potential brutality of the male’s possession of his virgin canal.

Akihito’s heart sped up when he saw Asami’s nostrils flare as the scent of blood and heat flooded the immediate space between them, and the large demon’s burnished gold eyes began to change. Black—the fathomless color of hell and death—seeped through until Akihito couldn’t tell where pupil ended and iris started. A low growl reverberated through the room, so deep it almost wasn’t audible, even though he felt it rattling his very bones. He released a choked squeak, moving as quickly as he could onto hands and feet. He coiled and sprang away as Asami took a swipe at him as his clawed and heritage-marked feet left the mattress. The burn of the wound seared through his haunch, and he screamed in defiance at the older male, even as the claw marks started to heal. His tails thrashed furiously, speaking his mind as clearly as his usual words did, coupled with a fearsome snarl plastered across his less-than-human face.

He kept Asami constantly in his line of sight as the sleek half-human, half-demon lines of the large male’s body rippled with tension, glistening with beads of sweat. The three wide tails rose over Asami’s haunches, wild black vipers and as deadly, Akihito’s instincts insisted, swaying hypnotically, enticing the Omega male to submit with no more altercations. A wave of lassitude flooded Akihito’s body, and he stumbled to the side. It was enough distraction to knock him out of the mesmerized state he was falling into, and he bolted. But he wasn’t fast enough to avoid being latched onto by Asami’s frighteningly long black claws, hooking into the flesh at his hips. Pain lanced through him and tore a ragged cry from the small male, taking Asami completely by surprise. Asami released him, having no desire to rend and tear his young mate, just to have Akihito spin around and attempt to deliver a powerful blow to his face, hissing as he did. Asami leaned back, feeling the wind from the would-be strike, and the scent hit his nose a heartbeat after, thick with menstrual blood and his mate’s wound blood and pheromones.

Akihito leapt over Asami’s cherry hardwood clothes bureau, tipping it over in the process, and Asami quickly followed, wanting to end the stalemate. His cock was so hard it was throbbing painfully, stabbing through his groin when the engorged organ bumped against his stomach. He approached Akihito warily, knowing he had the little two-spirit cornered so he was careful to give him a way to escape, to be able to herd him back to the bed, where he wanted their mating lock to take place. Since they’d be literally stuck together for hours and cramping when all was said and done, there was no sense in being any more uncomfortable than they’d already have to be.

Akihito’s charcoal eyes didn’t waver from Asami’s form, so when Asami feigned to the left, he leapt, clearing the bureau and landed on the bed. Before he could turn, Asami’s bulk landed squarely on his back and forced him onto his stomach. The move was so unexpected, his blood began to pump wildly in his veins, adrenaline flooding his body and preparing him to fight the large male with his dying breath. He writhed beneath Asami, but he couldn’t budge the solid weight. Snarling at his attacker, he bit deeply into the thick, heritage-marked forearm suddenly hemming him in. The flood of metallic blood into his mouth, down his throat, sent his animal mind spiraling, and in spite of Asami’s roar of rage at being bitten, Akihito bucked violently, attempting one final, futile move to dislodge the interloper from his body.

Promptly, Akihito’s world shifted from aggression into the dangerous realm of being unable to move, unable to defend himself as Asami’s pinky finger thick upper and lower incisors sank into the joint where his shoulder met his arm, deadly points going straight to the bone. He froze, his nerves a jumble of agony, and he hissed in bewilderment, spittle and blood spattering across the pristine white comforter. He tried to shift his weight under Asami but the large male’s jaw closed tighter around the joint, preventing the movement. He cried out, ears flattening in alarm and his tails snaked between his legs in fear; the only sound in the warded room was the deep bass of Asami’s growl and Akihito’s panicked, open-mouthed panting.

With ears totally flat against his head in submission, Akihito risked looking at the large demon, not understanding what the male wanted him to do, so he remained perfectly still to minimize the pain. The black, black eyes were unreadable, watching him unblinking, the large body unmoving. Akihito felt the tremors start deep in his stomach, roll through his body and limbs, and once he started shaking, he couldn’t stop. His instincts told him that this male would kill him. Right now. And he was nowhere near strong enough to stop him. He exhaled, a soft whisper of sound escaping with his breath, and then he whimpered deep in his throat. Asami gave an answering whuff, blood bubbling from the bite, and Akihito shied into Asami’s left arm, expecting the jaws to close. But the male didn’t harm him, which only added to his utter confusion. It was becoming difficult to think through the pain at his shoulder, so he lay passively beneath Asami, waiting.

Akihito felt the male’s thigh nudge his hip, so he moved, relaxing into a more comfortable position, until he felt the head of Asami’s large cock burrowing into his body, not in his ass but another entrance altogether. The rational, thinking part of Akihito managed to surface for a split second as he realized just _what_ Asami intended, his pupils exploding in his eyes as he was swamped with anxiety and fear. He felt Asami’s lower body coil tightly, and he squeaked in protest through paralyzed vocal chords.

_Oh shit!_

With one powerful stroke, Akihito’s flesh gave way to the steel of Asami’s cock, until they were deeply joined. The shocked, pained cry of being penetrated faded into soft keening as Asami settled himself firmly over Akihito, trapping the young demon beneath him. Akihito flinched when his shoulder was released from the bone-crushing jaws, the wounds starting to heal immediately as Asami’s tongue gently cleaned the area of dried blood. The too-full feeling deep in his stomach receded as the male pulled out, stretched and punctured the mattress with the wicked, curved talons to get purchase, and thrust back into his body. Akihito yelped at the sudden invasion but didn’t dare try to throw him off again.

The coupling continued until the male shuddered above him with a guttural grunt, flooding his womb with seed, and then settled over him, his large body wrapping around the smaller demon protectively. Akihito chirped softly, his eyes closing in sheer exhaustion. He cracked them open at first contact of Asami’s rough tongue at the nape of his neck, warm and soothing on the small hairs, and he sighed, his body relaxing completely in spite of the large cock still lodged firmly and deeply inside. He dozed between—and sometimes through—being ridden, and the scent of his menstrual blood and heat mated with the sharp and spicy scent of the other male’s semen, creating a unique scent all their own.

After many hours of being inside of the young demon, Asami instinctively knew it was close to time for Akihito to go into his long sleep period, the time when the fertilized egg would implant. It was a difficult period of time on a female’s and on a two-spirited demon’s body. Asami thrust once more, spilling into his mate one final time as his beautiful Akihito’s body suckled his cock like a cub to a teat, desperate for what he had to offer. However, this time, the young demon didn’t even rouse, an indication he needed to pull out and clean the boy up. In previous hours, the fuzzy snow leopard ears would be in motion even as Akihito slept, constantly checking for danger. Now, however, they were drooping to the sides in weariness, one of the biggest indicators that the boy was about to go to sleep for several hours, and he’d be unable to wake up.

Carefully, so he wouldn’t jolt Akihito unnecessarily, he pulled out of the warm body he’d inhabited for the last day and a half. The small demon whined softly in sleep, as if even he mourned the loss of contact. Asami growled deeply at the scent and sight of their coupling, the pool of wet and dried blood and semen surrounding the nest they’d made on the bed. His own thighs were awash in red, as was Akihito’s ass and thighs. Unable to resist the supernatural draw to the helpless young demon, Asami bent his head to Akihito’s perineum, where the entrance to his womb had opened and just as quickly sealed shut, giving his body time to implant the fertilized egg. With long licks, he began cleaning his mate, finally giving in to the overwhelming drive to ingest the pure blood and tasting his own spend mixed in with it. Akihito chirped, not even half-awake, as Asami’s tongue slid into his twitching ass, and he roused further as the same tongue began a gentle rhythm, pulling him from the land of Nod.

The feelings were starting to pile on top of each other, and that pulled him from the deep slumber he was so comfortably in. His eyes opened, and the feel of… _something_ wet inside of his ass was _really_ good. He groaned before he could censure himself and glanced over his shoulder to see Asami’s intense golden eyes on him as he fucked him with his tongue. Akihito felt the blood rush to his cheeks and the heat rise between them. His hips began moving of their own volition and another groan slipped out as two fingers replaced his tongue.

He whined as Asami withdrew and got off the bed. But he was quickly swept up in the hard arms, his body protesting after having spent so much time in one position.

“Come,” Asami whispered in his ear and sent a shiver down his spine. “We need to shower.”

In spite of having a substantial hard-on, he was still exhausted and had a devil of a time keeping his eyes open. Everything inside of him cried out for him to sleep, so knowing he was safe, he rested his head against the thickly muscled chest while Asami turned the shower on. He inhaled sharply when the almost too hot water hit his sensitized skin, but it felt so damned good! He was well on his way to going back to sleep again when Asami put his back against the cool tiles, holding him there, and he gasped.

“Not yet, little one,” the larger man stated and ran a hand through his wild honey-colored hair.

Gently, Asami pressed his lips to Akihito’s, only invading his mouth when Takaba invited him in. It was a kiss of rediscovery, of awe that his Akihito trusted him with such a precious thing as his body, heart and soul. Akihito whimpered softly, tried to pull him closer in his haze of lust, but Asami pulled away slightly. The wounded look Takaba gave him was heartbreaking, and he kissed Akihito’s eyes, his nose, his mouth.

“No, baby, you can’t look at me like that,” he muttered through the kisses. “This is for you. I want you to enjoy this.”

Asami stared expectantly at him until the young demon nodded. He began by massaging his hands, making sure the blood flow was back in them, and moved up his arms. He turned Akihito to face the shower wall and continued massaging his back, not deeply but enough to work the kinks out he’d received while being bred. Akihito couldn’t help the noises escaping from his chest as Asami’s hands moved over his body, the strength evident in them but the care and consideration Asami was showing him brought a burning to his eyes and a hard lump to his throat. The massage, coupled with the hot water, had all of the aches and pains fleeing in their wake. Asami turned him again, placing his back against the tiled wall once more, and this time, Akihito wasn’t too sure his legs would hold his weight. They shook from the kind treatment and his growing exhaustion.

The sound of the door opening pulled him from his thoughts, but no one came in. Asami glanced to the door, nodded after a moment, and it shut once more. He looked at Asami curiously but the man only shook his head slightly, telling him to not worry. He was about to pursue the issue but Asami suddenly knelt in front of him, and he was sure his shock was written all over his face, if the amused smirk was any indication. Before he could fully grasp what was happening, Asami engulfed his cock in the scalding cavern of his mouth, and it ripped a hoarse shout from Akihito’s throat. His legs had given out but he hadn’t noticed, as Asami held him up by pinning his hips to the wall. Akihito groaned as the man very slowly dragged his mouth over his length, forcing Akihito to fuck his mouth. He grabbed at Asami’s shoulders, his hair, anything to hold on and stay grounded, but Asami didn’t _want_ him grounded.

His tongue began swiping the underside of his cock as he sped up his pace, pausing to suckle at the head, alternating between gentle and rough, keeping Akihito’s body _confused_ and _wanting_. The sensations Asami’s talented mouth and tongue were creating were almost too much for him to handle, and liquid lightning exploded from his body, unexpected even to him, down Asami’s throat. The sight of his powerful lover swallowing his own seed was one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen, and he all but threw himself into Asami’s arms, sealing their lips together, tasting himself in the spicy cavern of Asami’s mouth.

“We’re not done yet, beautiful,” Asami purred, lifting the young demon as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. Asami noted that Akihito was so tired his eyes were crossing, but the boy wouldn’t have to stand up to do what he planned next.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he said, stroking the boy when a spark of what looked to be panic rose. “Shh, I’m not going to hurt you. This will only feel good. Trust me.”

Akihito paused a moment, then with Asami’s help, wrapped his legs around the large man’s waist, leaving his ass open for penetration. He couldn’t help but tremble in fear of what was about to happen, and he buried his face in Asami’s neck, curling against him. A warm tear rolled free and he sniffled, trying to keep his emotions to himself, but Asami felt both. Gentle kisses rained over his temple and ear as Asami’s hands once again massaged the unwelcomed tension from his back and neck. To prevent his entry from being brutal, his hand reached outside of the shower to grab the lube in the upper drawer, and used a large dollop in his palm. Carefully, he began to circle Akihito’s ass, coating the outside and dipping inside. Soon, he felt the little gasps of pleasure coming from his two-spirited demon, and he was very pleased when Akihito began pressing his thin hips down, unconsciously attempting to impale himself on Asami’s fingers.

With another generous application of lube to his cock, he placed the head at Akihito’s ass and wrapped his arms around the young man. To make sure he didn’t hurt his mate, he pressed in slowly, stopping when Akihito gasped and only starting again when he received a nod. When their bodies met, he held the omega close to him, wanting this experience to be nothing but pleasurable, since being mounted while in heat wasn’t about having an orgasm for the female or two-spirit demon; it was solely about procreation.

Akihito breathed in and out, enjoying the feel of Asami’s cock deep in his ass. Sex with Asami eventually felt good (as he’d almost always been taken roughly), but never had it felt _this_ good the first time his cock penetrated. His own cock was so hard it was purple and hurt to move. He started to pant, clutching onto Asami’s arms.

“Pl-Please,” he whispered, his forehead against Asami’s chin. “Please move.”

“Are you sure? Am I hurting you?”

Akihito shook his head. “N-Not hurting me. F-Feels _so_ good. _Please_.”

Asami growled and pulled out, thrust back in, taking care to not hurt him as he fucked his mate once again. As his length drilled into the yielding flesh, he watched the expressions flit across the boy’s face. From the highest pinnacle of pleasure to Akihito’s sweet features pulled and twisted as the pleasure rode the edge of pain, Asami was sure he’d never get enough. _This_ time, he would _never_ let his little demon go. He couldn’t believe how empty those years were, looking back on them now. And they hadn’t even spent any real time together. Yet.

He was pulled out of his musings as Akihito’s ass clenched around his cock, his body milking Asami’s one final time, and his light haired-head thrown back, tears slipping from the corners, as he cried out harshly. Streams of hot come jetted from his body, marking both of them, and he could feel Asami’s come burning his insides with a fiery possession he couldn’t help but feel relieved to receive. In orgasm, all of his muscles were tight, tense, and then they all went lax. He trusted Asami implicitly to not drop him, and he didn’t.

Asami washed them thoroughly—by this time Akihito was asleep—and carried the young demon back into the newly refurbished bedroom, complete with new bed and bedding. He laid the boy in the middle of the bed and crawled in after, pulling the slight body closer. In his sleep, Akihito curled against him, seemingly unable to get close enough. Asami wrapped his arms and legs around him and allowed himself to drift off to sleep after setting the wards up again. 

* * *

_Winter Of 968 A.D. At Kousetsuji_

 

Asami growled to himself as he pulled his juban and hakama on quickly, another blast caused the monastery to convulse as he did so. Yasunori was dressing as quickly as he though, and as he was about to begin strapping his armor on, the demon monk shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You are needed here, Ryuu-kun,” Yasunori stated.

Asami’s brows flew into his hairline. _“Excuse me?_ Yukimaru is here—”

“Yes, and Akihito needs you now,” he countered, pointing to a bench not far from where they were. Under it, wrapped in a blanket, was Akihito, shivering with both hands in his mouth. His face was shining with tears.

“His tribe is a warring tribe,” Yasunori explained. “So he won’t make a sound while there’s a siege. But he _needs_ you, more than you are needed on the battlefield.”

In that moment, Asami looked lost; he knew what to do to a threat, but not how to respond to a child’s tears. Yasunori’s heart went out to him. The monk approached.

“Just hold him. Tell him everything is going to be alright, because it is.”

“And what about you?” Asami asked, glancing at him.

“I will join the fight. I am a demon, after all,” he replied, smiling. He held out both arms. “Please, Ryuu-kun, remove my rosaries.”

Asami slipped both rosaries off at the same time, watching in amazement as black clouded spots covered Yasunori’s face and arms. Asami’s breath caught as he shifted into a large clouded leopard with two tails, copper flame tipping their ends. His round copper eyes regarded the young man for a moment before the magic-created lights in the zendou extinguished and the demon disappeared. He pushed Yasunori’s welfare and the concern he had from his mind to focus on the little demon hiding beneath the bench.

Asami approached Akihito and started to sit down, making soothing, nonsensical noises. Before his ass hit the floor, the baby demon flung himself out of his hiding place and into Asami’s arms without making a sound. The small body shivered in abject terror as Akihito pulled at the lapel of Asami’s juban. Confused, Asami let him, and Akihito crawled into his juban, pressing himself next to Asami’s bare skin. His nose was cold, in spite of being in his humanoid form, and he pushed it against Asami, nuzzling closely, as if he could burrow into his protector’s skin. Asami wrapped the juban and his arms around the little boy and stood, walking the perimeter of the room as the sounds of battle began to escalate outside.

From the windows around the zendou, Asami could tell the fighting was on the other side of the monastery. He snuffed the candles anyway, the remaining source of light, and he pulled the thick black curtain (created just for this type of situation) around the central hearth, to hide the fire from any potential fighters outside. He slipped around the curtain and sat on a mat with his katana within easy reach. He had the utmost faith in Igawa and in Kazemaru, but Asami also believed that luck favored those who prepare.

_“Yuu-sama?”_

Asami was startled out of his head by the tiny voice floating from deep within his juban. He pulled one side open a bit and smiled gently down at Akihito, who was staring up at him with his wide, shining hazel eyes.

“Yes, little one?” he asked, his voice low.

“Mama okay?”

Asami’s mouth opened, and then snapped shut as he realized he didn’t know how to answer.

“I don’t know where your mother is, Aki-kun,” he finally said, stroking the boy’s downy little cheek. “But we can ask your papa when he comes to visit.”

Aki cocked his head, as if considering his words, then pouted. He shook his head vigorously.

“Mama,” he said, trying to explain so Asami would understand. “Mama _Su-sama_.”

“Ah, yes, baby. Yasunori will be fine.”

Akihito whimpered as their conversation was interrupted by the shouji door opening with a loud crash. Asami’s hand was immediately on the hilt of the katana, and he stood, prepared to fight, even with the little cub tucked close to his heart.

_“Asami-sama!”_

Relief flooded him as he recognized one of his men, even though an ugly foreboding began simmering in his gut.

“Yes?” he said, coming out from behind the curtain.

“Yukimaru has retreated,” the man reported as he bowed, “and your presence has been requested in the council room.”

“Thank you. Let them know I am coming.”

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are different than the rest of the story: they will not be split into past/present. This chapter is only about present day Akihito/Asami. The next chapter will only be about Baby!Aki.

 

* * *

 

Consciousness dripped slowly back into Akihito like honey into a warm cup of green tea. He cracked his eyes but shut them again with a soft whine as the bright sun cut through the fog in his brain. Sutras were great for keeping demons out (or _in_ ), but not so much for protecting sensitive eyes from blinding light. His round snow leopard ear flicked due to a draft passing over the guard hairs and suddenly he was wide awake. He felt his tails then, curled around his leg, and both started twitching in nervous agitation. To add to the mass of confusion, _both_ of the rosaries were still on. _Impossible! What the hell was going on?_ Aki thought, shooting straight up in bed.

His ears laid back on his head as a growl escaped. He didn’t know what was happening, but he was willing to bet Asshole did. As quickly as his ire was roused, it died a painless death. He sighed and flopped gracelessly back onto the bed. His nostrils twitched as Asami’s scent invaded his being, strong and dominant and reeking of fathomless power. He whined again in longing as his hard cock strained upward on his stomach, a couple of pearl-like drops getting caught in the chinchilla-soft layer of fine silvery grey fur that covered most of his body. He rarely masturbated in his half transformed form, because he discovered early on in running from Asami that his instincts demanded he return to the big man, back to the more powerful male who could protect him. While he’d not asked anyone to have it confirmed, he thought that shameful desire came from being an omega, and he was willing to bet that other submissives and omegas—whether two-spirit or female—probably experienced similar feelings.

He grew silent as he strained to hear any sound of movement on the other side of the door. When he was sure Asami wouldn’t barge in on his self-pleasuring, he lightly ran his claws over the underside of his cock, which made his toes splay, razor sharp claws coming unsheathed, and the fur of his tails puffed out with the near-orgasmic sensations caused by that small touch. He snatched his hand away as if what lay between his legs would burn him and stared at the aroused flesh with a mixture of fear, confusion and intense desire. Well that definitely wasn’t typical! What the fuck was going on? Gingerly, he touched the tip and gasped as the nerve endings vibrated throughout his whole body. When his breathing evened out, a smirk crawled across his full lips.

Akihito fisted his cock and little sparks danced down his shaft, ripping a deep groan from his chest. He trembled so hard he almost lost his grip, but quickly gave his cock, pulsing deliciously in time with his heart, two long strokes, and he came, yowling Asami’s name as spend splattered up his chest, neck and face. No need for fantasizing, it was over as fast as it’d begun, but Akihito laid on his back, content to not clean himself up just yet, basking in the aftermath of the strongest orgasm he’d ever had masturbating.

“You called?” the infuriatingly smooth baritone inquired, scaring the hell out of the snow leopard demon.

He leapt to the opposite side of the bed and landed on his feet, ears flattened in submission even as a soft growl erupted. Knowing that was a grave error, he whimpered contritely and both tails snaked between his legs as he hunched, instinctively making himself smaller. He watched as the much larger male pushed off the door he’d been reclining against and began a measured approached, the slow stalk of a predator sighting prey. Akihito hadn’t realized he’d been backing up, step for step, until his heel hit the wall and he gasped in alarm. He knew he couldn’t run—where would he go? And no doubt Asami’s superior senses already caught the scent of terror surging from his pores. He was _screwed_. The trembling grew into waves of shaking, the sound of his teeth chattering like dry bones clacking against each other. Akihito couldn’t force his head up, too afraid to see the expression on his owner’s face, so he waited. And that waiting seemed like a painful eternity. _Submit. Submit. Submit._ his blood, his soul thrummed with every moment no words were spoken. Inside, Akihito growled and snarled at the unfairness of being unable to fight his instincts. _He_ didn’t want to give in to the murderous bastard! Gods damn the fact he was born an omega! He was frozen against the wall, but thankfully he wasn’t doing what his body really wanted him to do—roll over on his back and show his belly –at least he could fight it _that_ much.

The cloying scent of Akihito’s fear stung Asami’s nose as he approached. The young omega shrank even further into himself the closer he drew, and that bothered him on a visceral level. No alpha demon in his or her right mind would dare harm a submissive or omega demon. Ever. Perhaps the boy hadn’t spent enough time in his true form to know that, but as ridiculous as that theory was, it was the only explanation for Akihito’s behavior he could think of. Pregnant demons became much less inclined to fight during his or her pregnancy, but not to this degree, not from Asami’s experience. His singular desire right then was to snatch the two-spirit into his arms and raise his aura to its full strength, a primal urge to display his power to his teenaged mate to show him that he was more than safe under Asami’s protection. He knew, though, it would have the opposite affect, possibly irreparably damaging the very fragile truce that seemed on its way to being formed between them. He was treading on thin ice in May.

“Koi,” he murmured, the words barely whispered to keep the atmosphere soothing.

Akihito jerked and trilled, a forlorn little sound that had Asami’s heart clenching in sympathy.

“No one here is going to hurt you,” he continued and in one fluid movement, stood in front of Akihito.

On rare impulse, Asami leaned into the small omega’s personal space, cupped his face and with one long, slow swipe of his warm tongue, licked the come from under Akihito’s chin to the drops on his septum. He growled softly, the intense, sweet flavor of Akihito’s spend spreading over his tongue and through his mouth. He found himself contending with his own instincts, wanting so much to spirit the other demon away and hide him until he gave birth. Asami pulled back slightly to gauge his reaction and was pleased to find Akihito staring up at him with innocent silver eyes wide in surprise. The ears he wanted to suck on were no longer flat against his variegated hair, but stood upright on Akihito’s head, pointing toward him in child-like interest. Testing just how far Akihito would let him go, he nuzzled the soft throat and then licked at the come he found there. A moan vibrated from beneath Asami’s lips and turned into an aroused growl as Akihito leaned back further, exposing more of his throat.

“Claws, Akihito,” he bit out as his boy clutched onto his shoulders with more than his fingers.

Akihito retracted them immediately with a whine of apology, unable to verbalize any longer since he was aroused again.

Asami attacked the vulnerable throat once more, nipping very gently to not startle the already tense boy in his arms. His instincts were in overdrive as well knowing his mate carried their newly-forming child safe in the depths of flesh and bone, and he wanted nothing more than to put visible marks of his ownership all over the delicate skin. Or better yet, ejaculate on the squirming demon and massage it into the very cells of his fur so any alpha that would dare approach the two-spirit would know to whom he belonged. Asami squelched a violent growl that threatened to release. He needed to be careful during the pregnancy as snow leopard demons were even more twitchy than their animal counterparts.

While suckling on the sparsely furred neck, Asami turned them both toward the bed. He gently pushed Akihito backward until he fell onto the mattress belly up, and he crawled on top, not breaking suction. His demon moved restlessly beneath him, trying to rub his hard shaft against Asami’s leg to alleviate the pain of desire building to a disproportionate tide in his raging body. Asami pinned his hands above his head and smirked down at the pleasure drunk expression smeared across the two-spirit’s face as he begged and pleaded.

 _“Asa-Asami…please…t-t-touch…yuuuuu-sa-sama…inside…pl-please,”_ was the breathless litany that quickly turned into high pitched keening as Asami continued his journey downward, cleaning off the shimmering fur with his tongue as he went. When he figured out the sweeter taste of the small demon was due to his pregnancy, Asami growled possessively, a deep rumbling that had Akihito freezing under him, and Akihito released a pitiful whimper. Asami let his hands go and engulfed his cock in the scorching cavern of his mouth before Akihito could get worked up. He managed to draw strongly on Akihito once before he arched off the bed, inadvertently forcing his owner to deep throat him, and he came. His face was locked in a silent scream of intense pleasure that rode the not so thin line of pain, his body all but seizing with muscles rock hard. Asami got a huge mouthful of his boy’s ambrosial semen. He swallowed as it kept flowing out of the velvety flesh, and he groaned when the lightly scented spend reached his nose as a thin trail leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Akihito collapsed back onto the bed, boneless, as Asami nursed the remains from his weakening body.

“Th-That’s-s n-n-not n-normal,” Akihito stuttered through his deep panting. “Wh-What’s-s hap-p-ppening to m-me?”

Asami crawled back up the demon’s body and lay next to him. He didn’t like hearing the obvious fear in the last words his boy spoke, so he pulled him close, smiling to himself when Akihito curled tightly against him and buried his head under Asami’s own.

“You’re fine,” he whispered, running a hand through the downy fur on the lithe body. “It will go away soon.”

“How do _you_ know?” Akihito asked, tensing in suspicion.

Asami sighed. He hadn’t expected this reckoning to come quite so soon. He sat up, pulling the boy with him onto his lap and was irritated at seeing those precious ears flat again in distress. _Patience, Ryuichi, patience,_ he admonished himself. _He’s lived under misconceptions for several centuries._

“You’re not going to need these right now,” Asami said and quickly captured Akihito’s wrists, slid both rosaries off to give the demon something else to focus on.

 _“H-Hey!”_ Akihito cried in dismay, grabbing at the rosaries reflexively.

He halted mid-move as the realization hit—he hadn’t transformed. He stared at his arm in fascination, and then glanced at Asami, who was watching him with an intensity that caused him to flinch. The large, warm hand cupped his face, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning into it, cursing his weakness and inability to fight Asami.

 _“Why?”_ he murmured, feeling his eyes fill with tears.

“Because you are pregnant,” was the unexpected response.

Akihito hadn’t believed Asami would answer at all, much less say he was going to have a baby. His nose crinkled in distaste.

“Stop fucking with me,” he snapped, trying to get off of the too-tempting lap.

The arms that were resting loosely around him suddenly pulled him against the heavily muscled chest, and instinctively he fought. But it didn’t last long. His own body betrayed him, weakening drastically until he slumped in Asami’s hold, exhausted.

“Look at me.”

The command whipped over him, and he whimpered, curling into a ball as close to his owner as he could get. He couldn’t bear Asami’s anger right now. He just couldn’t. It hurt so much. He couldn’t face it…

“Baby, look at me,” he heard resound through the chest cavity his ear was laying against. The tone was so gentle, so kind that is eyes filled with tears again before he could stop it, and he choked on a sob, attempting to swallow it. The hand carded through his hair until he felt composed enough to look up at the man. Golden eyes reflected care and concern back at him, confusing him further.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Asami said softly after staring at him for several heartbeats.

Storm grey eyes widened at the apology. Not knowing what to say in such a weird situation, Akihito nodded slightly, snuggling back onto the lap.

“I’m not lying to you. You are having our child.”

Time ceased for Akihito. _Child? Pregnant?_ He chuckled lightly, desperately searching for some trace of humor in Asami’s countenance… and found none. The man was looking quite serious, actually, if he was the same as he’d been when Akihito fled his company many centuries earlier. He blinked, and blinked again.

“I—uh, I—I don’t—”

A finger pressed over his lips, silencing whatever he was about to say.

“What do you remember?” Asami asked.

_…the scent of urine as he marked the suits that smelled like the resident dominant male… it was a taunt, proving HE was faster, smarter… CAUGHT!..._

“Akihito?”

He was yanked back into the moment with Asami, and he glanced up at the large male on whose lap he sat.

“I-I uh, I was in heat, I think.”

Asami nodded slowly.

_…burning pain as black claws the size of half pack of cigarettes sank into his unguarded flank… running from the alpha male… so close he could feel the hot breath on his nape… desire to fight… desire to submit…_

Akihito gasped as he came out of the flashes of memory.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked, holding him closer.

_…crying out as the large cock invaded his body, splitting him apart… pain as he tried to stand again… the male’s sharp teeth grasping the scruff of his neck as he thrust, snarling… soft whimper, warm tongue soothing him after he’d been filled with the alpha male’s seed again… unable to move beneath the thick body that seemed to be everywhere he turned… panic rising… the male calming him… again… again… ag…_

Akihito cried out as he blindly scrambled off of Asami. He moved so quickly, Asami couldn’t catch him. His back hit the wall.

“Y-You fucked me while I was in heat!” he all but screamed, voice edging hysterical. “I-I’m fucking pregnant because you couldn’t control yourself!”

“Calm down, Akihito,” Asami said and stood.

“Ooohh, what am I going to do?” he groaned, sliding down the wall, ignoring Asami.

Gentle arms lifted him off the floor and held him close. Unable to stop himself, he pressed against the solid warmth and security of his long time lover, even as he damned Asami to the lowest pits of hell.

“I will tell you what we’re going to do,” Asami murmured as he placed a chaste kiss on Akihito’s upturned lips.

“No,” he said, suddenly pulling back. “No more dictating.”

Asami’s hackles rose at his omega mate attempting to usurp control, and he growled, lips curled in a snarl. It was all he could do not to wrench the boy off his lap onto the floor, wrap his elongated canines around that slim throat until the young demon surrendered. But he could control himself long enough (at least) to hear the boy out. Gods forbid the brat accuse him of being _unreasonable_ on top of everything else.

Akihito quelled at the sight and scent of the dominant male’s ire, but he fought his instincts like his life depended on it… and perhaps it did, seeing the mood his mate was in. His ears trembled with the effort it took to keep them semi-erect. He had to look away from the inferno boiling in Asami’s eyes, though. The rage spoke quite clearly that if he didn’t have anything of significance to contribute after that particular out burst, he’d be in deep shit, pregnant or not.

 _“Well?”_ Asami ground out, startling him.

And that pissed him off.

 _“Stop scaring me, you asshole!”_ he yelled back and punched his shoulder. And to his horror, his eyes began to sting _yet again_. Fucking hormones! “You have some fucked up fetish to see me cry or—or scare me whenever you possibly can, d-don’t you? I n-n-needed you, y-you b-b-bastard!”

Asami was taken aback when the youngling then burst into tears and deep, wracking sobs. The demon inside of Asami reamed him for being such an inconsiderate ass to his _very_ young, _very_ pregnant _omega_ mate, and Asami couldn’t help but point out that less than five minutes before, the _very same_ demon wanted him to teach the boy a lesson in respect. He nuzzled Akihito’s neck, trailing kisses along the paths of the rosettes, taking the time to sample each heritage mark branded in fur and skin. As moved down, Akihito’s legs spread for him like the petals of a rose opening for the sun, his weeping flesh hard once again.

 _“No, please,”_ he moaned as his head swayed to the side. _“I-I can’t when I’m so a-afraid of you.”_

However, his body belied his words. As Akihito maneuvered so he straddled Asami’s lap, kneeling, the older male leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve lube and poured a generous amount in one hand while cupping the tight ass in the other.

“Shh, baby,” Asami whispered, low and soothing. “Your heightened sensitivity is because you are coming out of heat, and I want you to enjoy it. Put your arms around me.”

Akihito obeyed, then shyly hid his face in Asami’s shoulder. His body was wide open to his owner’s hungry golden gaze, and it made him painfully self-conscious.

“Akihito, look at me,” he continued in a whisper.

Without letting go of the powerful neck, he leaned away before hesitantly meeting Asami’s eyes. The strong, wet hand engulfed his cock and he gasped sharply.

“Now fuck my hand,” came the seductive command, and Akihito could no more disobey than he could cut off his own limb. His hips snapped forward, almost of their own volition, and he moaned as skin and lubrication coated his throbbing hard-on.

“Open your eyes, little one,” Asami growled, the man’s desire evident. When did he shut them? “I want to see you come.”

He opened them again and gold and silver locked as Akihito rode the alpha demon’s warm digits, clinging shamelessly to the roped muscles of Asami’s neck. He moaned as his cock slid to the hilt against the hand, the hole created by Asami’s fingers squeezing him tightly with every thrust. Was this what it was like to fuck another, instead of being the one mounted _? Is this what Asami feels when he…_ the thought came, and Akihito’s cheeks flared. He pushed the thought aside and focused on the divine sensations running riot from his cock through his nervous system with every thrust, and while he didn’t come as quickly as he had earlier, his body was still primed. He keened as his orgasm approached with white hot speed and shot from the base of his shaft, releasing ribbons of semen onto his and Asami’s chests. The final ejaculation had his body jerking violently, and he collapsed against Asami with a soft, sated groan.

“Mm,” Asami rumbled under his ear. “You are so beautiful.”

He wasn’t fully conscious as Asami cleaned them both up, but dragged himself into the world of awareness long enough to grab Asami’s crisp shirt sleeve before the large man settled onto the bed next to him. Asami stopped and gave him all of his attention, and Akihito swallowed nervously. He pushed up to sit on the edge of the bed, noting with no little chagrin how his feet didn’t touch the floor, and steeled his gut for what he was about to ask. Asami seemed to sense his distress and knelt in front of him, taking up one of his hands and gently massaging it as he waited. The granite eyes stared at him in wonder at the kind treatment.

“What are you?” the omega blurted out, and Asami froze at the question.

“I-I…um, nevermind—” the smaller demon stuttered as he began backpedalling. Asami could smell the sudden wash of fear rolling off of him, as if the boy was afraid he’d offended him.

“Ask me for my kingdom, and I would gladly give it to you,” he replied, laying his head on the small lap with a deep sigh.

Akihito sat stiffly under him for several heartbeats, and then the tension melted from the furred legs and belly. A tentative hand began brushing through his hair and when he allowed it, secretly celebrating the small milestone with Akihito, the hand grew bolder.

“You realize I’m going to figure it out when the baby’s born don’t you?” Akihito murmured into the peaceful quiet.

_Why yes, yes I do realize that, thank you very much. It’s how everyone—including myself—found out at Kousetsuji. But you were just sixteen…_

“I’d rather know now,” he said, his voice tiny and the uncertainty ripped at Asami’s heart.

_You will never look at me the same way…_

But something inside of Asami acknowledged that he _owed_ it to his ward, especially after impregnating him without a discussion about it first. Not that he needed the omega’s permission—there wasn’t an alpha alive who would condemn his actions—but he cared a great deal about Akihito and his feelings, so he would handle them with the utmost consideration now that he’d rediscovered his boy again.

He stood, looking away from Akhihto, and paced, feeling his tails wanting to break free and thrash in agitation. But he controlled that impulse. However, Akihito’s next statement had him paralyzed in shock.

“I-I h-hope you know that I-I love you, a-and no matter what you are won’t change how I feel.”

Asami turned to see Akihito staring at his hands. The boy was terrified. It was written in every taut muscle, in his tails, his ears, the tight skin around his eyes. Terrified of what? Rejection? From _him_? He sighed and knew he was damned if Akihito knew all he had to do was look at him like that and Asami would move heaven and earth to wipe the expression from his face. He walked over to the desponded demon, grabbed a chair and sat in it directly in front of him. He held out his hands silently, and trembling, Akihito placed his hands in the much larger ones. Asami placed a kiss in each palm before speaking.

“Listen to me—no, _really_ listen, Akihito. You have to be sure this is what you want. I will show you, but it will forever change your thoughts of me.”

Akihito searched the angular face he loved so much and suddenly it came to him: Asami was afraid. Oh sure, the alpha demon would never admit it, but he was. With that realization, apprehension set in. It couldn’t be that bad, could it? Could he promise not to react badly when he didn’t have any idea what he was up against? Yes, he would do his best. Akihito reached out carefully, ready to retract his hand if his lover didn’t give his permission to touch, and rasped over Asami’s cheek, the fine hairs of his would-be beard pricking the delicate pads of his fingers.

“I can’t promise to not be scared,” he said, “but I will do my best for you.”

Asami nodded once and retrieved his phone.

“Kirishima, arrange for two days off,” he said as he put the chair back. “We’re going on a road trip.” 

* * *

 

Asami smirked to himself as he surreptitiously watched the little demon from across the backseat of the B.M.W. They’d been on the road for a few hours heading northwest to one of his secluded properties outside of Nagano. He owned several acres of land with a modest home he’d build some years ago nestled in the heavily forested mountains where he vacationed when he really needed to get away. Kirishima and Suoh were the only others who knew of its existence. And now Akihito would be included in that exclusive group. He cast another glance at his mate, who was growing antsy even though he’d been trying so very hard to contain himself. The young man was definitely growing up.

He caught Asami’s full attention when his ears went fully erect, his tails lashing, and Asami saw out the window that there were sheep grazing no more than a leap from the car as it drove by the oblivious animals. Akihito chirped in rapid succession, as if he were hunting. But before Asami could reach out and break the hunting trance, Akihito launched himself full force at his prey, his animal mind unaware of the bulletproof glass between he and the delicious morsels. Asami winced as the boy’s head connected with the glass as he pounced, shaking the car. Kirishima slammed on the breaks as both he and Suoh pulled their guns. It took every bit of control Asami had not to laugh at the stunned confusion plastered on Akihito’s face. The privacy glass rolled down when Kirishima saw Asami’s lips quirking as his boss fought not to smile.

“Sir?”

“Keep driving, Kirishima,” Asami said distractedly. “We had a mishap back here but we’re alright.”

“Yes, sir,” he replied and rolled the divider back up.

Akihito shook his head and whined and gave him the saddest look he’d ever seen on the boy. He leaned over and picked the gangly demon up, cradling him in his lap.

“Oow,” Akihito muttered, dazed. “Wh-What happened?”

“Your demon thought hunting sheep through bulletproof glass was a good idea,” he answered, the smile evident in his tone.

“Idiot,” the boy groaned and let his head flop onto Asami’s shoulder. Then he struggled against Asami to sit up. “The baby!”

“I’m sure the baby is fine,” he soothed. “Your head is harder than that.”

Missing the jibe, Akihito stopped trying to escape.

“But how do you _know_?”

“Well, you can check your aura, if you’re concerned,” Asami said, pleased his mate had such strong maternal instincts. “You know how to do that, don’t you?”

Akihito nodded distractedly as he’d already started searching inside of himself for his aura. He breathed a sigh of relief when he ‘saw’ that his aura appeared to be the same, with no dark patches that would indicate injury. But that was upon cursory glance. The thin white strands that composed his aura were bright, brighter than usual, almost blinding. And where it was once a sheet that rippled in an ethereal wind, the whole of it was… _diverted_ , much like someone being able to harness the ocean and force that massive body of water to follow a riverbed. Where was it going? He took a moment to follow the flow… and found the gossamer strands winding protectively about… his womb. His heart stuttered. So Asami wasn’t lying. Not that he ever did, but being pregnant was a definite shock.

No wonder he didn’t need the rosaries right now—his aura was so busy feeding their developing child that it wouldn’t have anything extra to aid him, either in transforming to fully human or fully demon, or in defending himself. A cold chill rattled him, and he almost lost the connection within himself. _No! He wasn’t done!_ Curiosity drove Akihito just a little further in his exploration, and he latched onto one of the near-invisible strands, following it down into his womb. The closer he got, the more he could feel the pulsing of new life radiating outward from it. If he’d been in his flesh body, he would’ve had goose bumps. The strands penetrated the walls of his uterus, and with a swift prayer to whatever god might be listening, he slipped in past the outer shell as well… 

* * *

 

To Asami, it felt like an eternity before Akihito finally came back into himself. He’d started to worry and considered the possibility of needing to retrieve the boy when the storm grey eyes opened, filled with awe and no little amount of love. Akihito looked up at him and smiled as tears, sparkling like tiny diamonds (but infinitely more precious), spilled from the corners of his eyes. Asami thought, perhaps, he’d done something terribly wrong, but was disavowed of that notion instantly when Akihito reached out and petted his cheek again.

“I love you,” the omega whispered and gently pressed his lips to his owner’s, settling in even closer to the alpha male.

 _I haven’t heard ‘I love you’ from him since he was a baby_ , Asami mused as he let Akihito control the kiss.

“Our child is fine, I take it,” Asami said, nuzzling Akihito’s throat.

He nodded, still wearing a smile. Asami couldn’t recall ever seeing such a beautiful sight.

“He’s fine.”

 _“He?”_ Asami exclaimed. “You were able to see it—him?”

“Uh, well, no, not exactly,” Akihito replied, smile fading. “I-I was able to see the aura, and it-it reminds me of yours. Did I do something wrong?”

Akihito’s ears drooped with the thought he’d disappointed Asami,

“No,” Asami immediately denied, stroking the boy’s hair. “You’ve done nothing wrong, baby.”

Content once more that all was right in his world, Akihito dozed until the car stopped at their destination. But what he revealed left a lot of unanswered questions for Asami. He would need to speak with Yasunori. Soon. 

* * *

 

Akihito’s jaw dropped.

“No way! This is your vacation home?”

“ _Our_ vacation home,” Asami corrected, embracing him from behind.

The structure was immense. A harmonious blend of eastern and western architecture, there was almost no way to see it from the road until you were right up on it. A gigantic koi pond was situated in the middle of the circular driveway, and the three pagoda overlooked it. Cherry and plum trees lined the driveway, blocking the property from view.

“This is incredible,” Akihito whispered, as if speaking louder would be sacrilegious.

He was still admiring the front garden when two male servants approached and bowed to Asami. By scent, Akihito could tell they were both high-level crane demons and both… _alphas?_ It was extremely unconventional that alpha demons would be servants, even for another alpha with the power Asami displayed. He shot Asami a sideways glance. What else didn’t he know about his lover? Asami said something to them he couldn’t hear, but assumed it was about their luggage as they started to unload their bags. He met Asami’s eyes from across the driveway and had to admire the man in his black woolen trench coat, Italian leather shoes and black leather gloves. And he… well, he was in a pair of Asami’s pants that had been modified to accommodate his tails, held up by one of Asami’s expensive leather belts that had needed another hole punched in it, and the pant legs rolled up _a lot_. His lover had sacrificed a pair of his own pants when he noticed how attached Akihito was to the vintage jeans he’d snagged for his boy when he abducted him. However, in spite of being kidnapped, that small consideration about his jeans had Akihito’s heart softening greatly toward the powerful male. Asami could have just as easily ignored his plea to spare the life of his jeans, and Akihito wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it—he was painfully aware who held all the cards in their relationship, simply by nature’s luck of the draw.

But the alpha demon was _trying_. If not to make their relationship equal—he snorted, like Asami would ever give up _that_ much control—at least to help him feel more a treasured omega than a prisoner. He could respect the effort.

Asami continued to stare, and even across the meters separating them he could feel the change in the large male, the look in the sharp eyes going from thoughtful to hungry. He felt his cheeks burning and a sudden shyness overcame him, forcing his gaze away first. What was it about this man that brought him to his knees? It had been several hundred years since they last saw each other, and in some ways, it all felt brand new. The man before him had always been mature, even as a teenager, or so Yasunori shared with him at some point. But now, that maturity was distilled somehow, leaving behind a strong, capable, and infinitely sure of himself alpha demon that anyone would be out of their minds to cross. Why would he choose a little brat to be one of his mates and to bear his offspring? _Why?_ He made a soft sound of distress, not knowing he wasn’t alone.

“What has my mate upset?” Asami asked, taking note that the boy’s ears had flattened.

“Why me?” he breathed, trying hard not to cry again.

“What are you talking about?”

“Y-You can have anyone you want,” Akihito explained. “Why choose me?”

Asami scowled.

“Are you questioning my judgment, _omega_?”

Akihito whined at the harsh tone and tried to take a step back, only to get caught up in Asami’s arms. Asami curled around him, and he sank gratefully into the body heat as his hair was stroked.

“Anyone who speaks poorly about my mate will answer to _me_ ,” he growled. “And that includes _you_.”

Akihito screwed his eyes shut tightly until he felt the large hand running over his ass. He moaned into the immaculately clad chest as fingers teased over his crack through the linen dress pants.

“Do I need to spank you, Akihito?” Asami purred provocatively.

“You wouldn’t dare!” he growled, glaring as his stormy eyes shot lightning at the man.

 _“Oh?”_ he drawled in return. “I wouldn’t?”

Akihito mewled and burrowed beneath one of Asami’s arms, trembling. Asami’s demon practically danced inside at the ostensible displays of submission from the boy who, in times past, would never back down. At least Akihito’s demon had a sense of self-preservation. He would enjoy the next nine months or so, although he was glad it wasn’t a permanent change.

“I wouldn’t hurt you, foolish child,” he said, petting him again. They stood together, entangled in the embrace, until Asami placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Shiro and Hikaru have put our things in our room. What would you like to do?”

“Truthfully, I want to see your true form now,” Akihito said, stepping away from the shelter of Asami’s body.

Asami inhaled deeply and released it, then nodded. Kirishima and Suoh were waiting a discreet distance from them, and Akhito only noticed the two guards when Asami started walking in their direction. He hid a smile. The possessive bastard didn’t want his two most trusted men to see him. The warmth was back and followed him deep into the grove of trees into which he was being led. They couldn’t have walked more than ten minutes when the three alpha male demons stopped in a clearing, all three of them expanding their auras to examine the area before relaxing somewhat. Suoh and Kirishima seemed to stand guard over them as Asami began to strip, carefully laying out his clothes over a low hanging branch.

First the trench coat, then the suit coat was next. The silk vest and tie… all the while, those eyes didn’t leave him. With every button undone, the heat between the two of them grew to outrageous proportions, and Akihito thought he might die if Asami didn’t continue; or burn up if Asami finished his unintentional ( _was it?)_ strip tease.  He was panting by the time the thick muscles of the man’s chest and arms were fully revealed as the shirt came off, the shirt going onto the growing pile on the branch. He dipped his head, desperate to escape the intensity of molten gold that would not allow him a moment to catch his breath, but as soon as he lost contact with those compelling eyes, he was forced to look back at his mate. _Was Asami able to control minds?_ The thought shimmered in the late afternoon air, and a shit-eating smirk played about Asami’s full, tempting lips. _Damn him!_ Akihito’s mind barked.

The black leather shoes were toed off, socks laid over the branch— _fuck_ but his mate could make the simple act of undressing an event. Akihito let out a shuddering breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. The expression on Asami’s face became hooded, and the only way he could tell what the man was feeling was by the glittering of his eyes. Slowly, the leather belt was undone, then the button on his pants. The zipper was loud in the deathly silence, and Akihito’s breath hitched as he watched the large hand skim over the bulge in the slacks. Their gazes collided again, and he knew Asami wasn’t as unaffected as he would have liked to appear. Hooking his thumbs in both his pants and briefs, they came off at the same time as the tall demon stepped gracefully out of them and placed them with the other garments, never breaking their stare.

Akihito’s mouth watered seeing his lover unclothed, uninhibited, unashamed in front of the three of them, his toned, perfect body bared in all its glory. He wanted so badly to sink to his knees in front of the male and take the semi-erect cock into his mouth. It had been so long since he tasted the wild, intoxicating flavor Asami gifted him when he spilled down his throat. He whimpered softly and Asami smiled at him, a feral smile filled with dark promise of things to come. _Damn the man!_ Here he was without a stitch of clothing on, but still in absolute command of everything he surveyed! _How…?_

“Are you ready?” Asami asked, directly in front of him.

He gasped at the unexpected closeness, heart suddenly beating frantically in his throat. He hadn’t heard the man move. A gentle hand stroked his cheek, calming him quickly, and he leaned into it, purring as his eyes rolled up into his head. Too soon, Asami pulled away, and Akihito felt the reluctance to break the physical touch.

“Are you ready?” he asked again as Akihito finally opened his eyes.

“Yes,” he whispered, standing a little straighter.

Asami turned and walked back to where he was standing before, Akihito unable to tear his gaze from the rippling muscles of the large demon’s ass with every step he took. _He’s made me a pervert too,_ Akihito thought with no anger behind it.Kirishima and Suoh approached him, flanking him, but only stood there, waiting with him.

And then the scent of ozone filled the clearing, like the coming of a storm. All the fur on Akihito’s body rose in response, as if his very spirit knew something major was about to be revealed. Charcoal grey clouds boiled into existence over their heads, coming out of nowhere much too quickly for it to not be related to Asami’s transformation. Asami’s lips curled into a snarl as his golden eyes bled black, solid pools of glittering onyx. Three tails grew from the end of his spine, long and serpentine, rising over his head, and two rounded black ears appeared from within his hair. Two pointed black nubs broke through his skull about halfway up his forehead, and crimson trails of blood tracked down his face from the exit wounds. Asami roared, a sound more terrible than any animal in pain he’d ever heard, and his heart stuttered from fear, both _of_ Asami and _for_ Asami.

 _“No!”_ Akihito cried out and tried to run to him, to get him to stop. It wasn’t worth the pain he knew his mate _must_ be in! But two equally large arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him easily off the ground and prevented him from moving.

“Takaba-kun,” Suoh said in his ear, “he’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that much. Watch.”

He stopped struggling and looked up at Suoh, who was watching the transformation. He wanted to ask the man how _he_ knew it didn’t hurt that much, but was distracted by the sudden aural wind Asami called as he unleashed his demon. The trees around them were whipped into a frenzy as translucent black strands burst from Asami’s body, latching onto the ground, onto the rocks and trees. With the final push, the last agonizing contraction before giving birth, Asami’s body erupted in black fur… but a shade of black never meant to be seen by the eyes of the living. His body grew, double, triple that of the largest demon he’d seen in his lifetime, filled with bunched muscle and paws that ended in black, curved talons. The head took the form of a panther, and the spiked nubs expanded, spiraling around themselves until the horns were at least five feet long, the bases of them as wide around as Akihito’s thigh. Another roar punctuated the completion of his transformation, and the wind died as suddenly as it came, leaving a shocked Akihito limp in Suoh’s arms. The not-demon shook himself, as if he’d been caged for far too long in the small human body, and turned intelligent black eyes toward Akihito, waited for the omega to pronounce judgment.

“It _can’t_ be!” he squeaked out. _“You’re an Ashura?!”_

But Akihito couldn’t deny what his senses were telling him—his mate was one of the five demon gods of the underworld.

* * *

 


End file.
